Just Friends
by Bell
Summary: James and Lily are just friends, nothing more, but what if one day James decides he wants to know the real Lily, without all the walls she built around her?R because of mature themes later on(nothing too graphic-more like PG15...)ENJOY&REVIEW **Complete**
1. Lily and James

Just Friends

Chapter 1 : Lily and James…

"So you see…I don't like her one bit…I don't even find her attractive…"

"Please tell me you didn't tell her that!"

"What? Do I look like a complete jerk to you?"

"Actually, now that you mention that…"

"Lily Evans!!"

"James Potter!!" the girl mocked him playfully, her green eyes laughing at him.

"Can we please stick to the subject?" James looked at her, his brown eyes begging for some help on a major girl crisis.

"O.k so you told her that you don't want to go to the ball with her, whats the problem?"

"I feel kind of…you know…bad…"

"Oh, james…you are too good….don't worry, if you talked nice to her she'll get over it." Lily and James sat together on the sofa and Lily took out her transfiguration book.

" O.k now help me out with that bloody essay…"

James laughed and they worked preety much all afternoon on their homework. The seventh and last year was much harder than anyone thought it would be and everyone worked hard, even Sirius Black spent hours at the library. (He needed directions from Lily and James because he wasn't really sure where the library was, after all he never been there up until recently…).

"So, who are you going with, Lils?" James asked her.

"Probably with Bradley…" she answered.

"Oh, you guys are preety close…" James didn't really liked Bradley rowan…he seemed like a real player and he didn't want to see Lily getting hurt.

"James…come on…" Lily wraped a strand of red hair on her finger " were not serious, you know me…I can't get serious with a guy…too much energy."

"Yeah I know…just don't get hurt…o.k?"

" I never get hurt…" she dismissed him with a smile, but James knew better than that…he knew that Lily Evans was not telling him something. He knew her for almost seven years but never got too close to her. He knew that she was a muggle born and that she didn't like going home for vacations, he tried to ask her about that several times but she always changed the subject…she was good at that.

"Hey James…did you asked someone to the ball?" Lily brought him back to reality.

"No…not yet…" he sighed.

"Well, you better hurry up than…" she got up and gathered her stuff. " Good night, James" she leaned and kissed his cheek " thanks for the help…" 

James watched her going up the stairs…her long red hair fell on her shoulders, like the fire's flames. To James opinion Lily was very beautiful and he wondered if she realized it…he ran his hand through his black messy hair and sighed again.

" Lily Evans…do you want to go to the ball with me?" he wispered to the empty common room. "Yeah, right, like that's gonna happen…" and he got up and walked to his dorm only to see her again…in his dreams.

**Don't like? Review!! Like? Review!!**


	2. Going home

A/N:

I must tell you that English is my second language so please don't flame me for bad grammer…thanx, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: Going Home.

Actually James really had a bad time on this year's christmas ball. He asked Lizi 

Cameron with to go with him, only as friends because they were really good friends. they tried to be closer than that but it didn't worked. So James spent almost the entire ball staring at Lily who danced very very close to Bradley.

The highlight of the evening was catching them making out on the couch in the common room. He and Sirius Black went down around one o'clock wearing his invasability cloak, they were going to meet Remus Lupin and help him get trough the night since it was a full moon. So they came down the stairs and James had to block all his senses and tried to forget what he saw, Sirius's teasing…didn't help much.

"Come on, James, why don't you just ask her out? I know you like her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Padfoot."

"James!!" Sirius wispered loudly "your going to drive yourself mad…"

"Do you want to wake up the entire school? Shut up!"

"O.k, but were gonna have a serious conversation first thing tomorrow morning."

"Fine" James mumbeled and Sirius grinned to himself.

The truth was that James really did liked Lily, but he tought that Lily wouldn't think that they could ever be more than friends. Confusing? In James's mind everything was clear as crystal (A/N:in Crystal's words: awwww…did you mean a good "awww"?).

So James really didn't want to risk his friendship with Lily and hoped that his little (big) crush will be over soon.

Breakfast the next morning.

"James…tell me now…what's with you and Lily?"

"Leave me alone Sirius!! I havent slept all night…" James complained.

"Realy?! Because I slept just fine…although I did had this really weird dream about this stupid stag…" Sirius mused, sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright!!" James stoped him, laughing like crazy. "Here is the thing: I like her, a lot…but I don't wanna loose her as a friend, you know her history with guys, she cant keep them for long…you know her…

"Well…I wouldn't say that, Prongs."

"What do you mean?"

"How well do any of us know Lily?" Sirius looked at James. "I love her like my sister, you know that…she is a wonderfull person, helpful and loving and caring, but…I don't really know her…you know…I don't know who's behind the kind girl we all 

know."

"You think she's not who think she is?" James frowned.

"All I'm saying is that I think you should get to know her better before you'll give up on her…none of us heard anything about her family, aside from the fact that they are muggles."

"Yeah, you're right…and I know that she hates to go home for holidays…but every time I asked her about it she changed the subject…"

"She is very good at this, I've noticed…" Sirius grinned "I think that we should try to get to know her better, all of us…Remus and Peter too."

"O.k so we'll do it."

"Do what?" a voice behind them asked.

"Lily flower!!" Sirius shouted.

"Good morning…Sirius, James…"

"Morning…" they smiled at her.

"Are you packed yet?" she asked them and the two nodded with excitement.

"Yeah, I really wanted to go home this christmas…what are you gonna do at home?" James asked her with a smile and Sirius listened carfully.

"Oh, you know…I'll just be home…I packed yesterday morning already…"

James and Sirius looked at each other…the mislead was very good but it didn't fool them.

"How is Remus? Did you guys have fun last night?"

"Remus is alright…he is in the hospital wing but he'll be going with us home." Sirius smirked at her. " speaking of fun…did you have fun last night with Bradley?"

Lily flushed deep red and James glared madly at Sirius.

"OH GOD!" Lily moaned and put her head in her hands " tell me you guys didn't see anything…"

"Ahmmm…define nothing?"

"SIRIUS!" they shouted at him and James smacked him on the head.

" I was just teasing…Lils…you can do what ever you want…" Sirius smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

The Hogwarts express…

The train ride went too fast for Lily, she would have perfered to spend christmas on the train if it was possible…unfurtunatly it wasn't…

They talked for a while about school, Sirius, James and Lily were prefacts and talked about the senior ball that was supposed to take place after graduation, Remus and Peter listened for a while and then Peter left to find his girl friend from huffelpuf and Remus ran his hand trough his light brown hair and decided to go to sleep. Lily joined him and put her head on his shoulder…James stared at them, feeling a bit jealous…

When they got to Kings Cross station they all said good bye.

"Bye, Lily, have fun" James smiled at her and she smiled back a sad smile. "Sirius is staying at my place so feel free to owl us if you want to."

"Thanks James…have a good holiday."

She left the boys and went trough the barrier to the muggle world, seeing that her parents still werent there she sat on a bench and waited. All the muggle borns from Hogwarts already left and her parents still didn't show up.

She waited an hour and than another one…she didn't have any muggle money on her so she couldn't take a buss or a taxi. She looked at her pockets and found a few coins.

A phone call to her house made sure that no one was there…"what's keeping them?" she thought, despertly worring.

Another hour went by and no one came...all of a sudden someone grabed Lily from behind. She screamed and then turned around panicly…

"I'ts only me." James smiled at her "what are you still doing here?"

"What are you doing here? You scared me!!"

"I just came back to the station trough the flu network and the ticket guy told me he saw a girl from Hogwarts still waiting at the muggle side…me, being…the caring person that I am…"Lily laughed. " decided to check…whats going on?"

"My parents didn't came, I don't know what happened…I tried to call home but no one answered the phone."  


"Why don't you come back to my house? I could drive you home from there."

" You have a driving licence? A muggle one?"

"Sirius thought it will be cool…and my father own one of those ministry cars…"

"I don't know…what if my parents show up?"

"We'll leave them a massege in the muggle information station… you shouldn't stay here, it's getting late."

"Yeah…youre right…o.k lets go"

"Let me help you with your trunk…"

James grabbed some of her stuff and they went trough the barrier.

##REVIEW!! REVIEW!!PLEASE!!##


	3. To Lily's house

Chapter 3: To Lily's house.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers I love you all!! (by the way if you could review my story "More than Magic" I'll be very gratfull cause I need tips on that one)

Thanks! Anjoy this one…

Lily walked out of the fire place straight to James's living room, she closed her eyes and tried to block the dizziness…she hated flu(sp?) powder…

"Mom!! I got your purse from King Cross!" she heard James yelling and opened her eyes to look around. Her mouth opened and she quickly closed it back. The living room was huge and full of light, the floor was covered in a light forest green carpet…a wall to wall carpet…off course, James was loaded, she thought to herself, his parents were famous aurors and they had lots of money.

"Jamsey-Poo!!" Sirius flung himself onto James like he hasn't seen him in years.

"Get off me, will ya?"

"Hey…Lily-Poo?! What are you doing here?" 

"My parents didn't show up." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but Sirius saw right through her and nodded to James who noticed the same.

"I thought we could take the car and drive her home." James said and Sirius grinned.

"That would be great! Hey, Lils, want something to drink?"

"I thought it was James's house…" she teased him.

"Oh, you know…I practicly live here." He smirked back.

"Well, in that case my dear, Sirius, you should clean your room, do your laundry and 

take out the trash…" a woman's voice speaked and Sirius stopped smiling, James shook his head and grinned evily at his friend.

"But, Elizebeth!! I'm not alowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts!"

"I don't see any problem…"

"It's gonna be like detentions…" Sirius complained and James and Lily laughed at him.

"Sorry, Padfoot but you dug your own grave…" James said to him and than turned to Lily. "Lils, this my mom, Elizebeth Potter." James's mother walked to them and shook Lily's hand.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily said, blushing a bit.

"Mom…Lily's parents didn't show up, I thought I could drive her home."

"Sure, James…that's not a problem, just drive safely."

James's mom smiled at them and walked back upstairs. All of a sudden the fire turned green and Remus Lupin walked into the living room, looking very handsome wearing faded jeans, a black sweather and long brown coat.

"Looking good, Moony!" Sirius grinned. "Oh, James…you won't come with us?"

"Where to?" Lily asked.

"We planed to go and have dinner and then go to this muggle disco…thingy that Sirius knows. You're not coming, James?" Remus looked at him.

"Well, I can drive Lily and join you guys at the club."

"Oh…James! I told you it was a bad idea!" Lily sounded upset. "I didn't want to ruin your evening."

"It's not a big deal…" James smiled. "Now…come on, lets go."

They walked to the car, saying goodbye to their friends. James said he'll join them at the club and Sirius and Remus hugged Lily and wished her a happy holiday once more. James started the car and then looked at Lily.

"What?"

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Oh my god! Where are we? I don't even know where you live?"

"This is Godric Hollow…" Lily smiled and gave him her address.

They drove in silence for a little while, Lily stared at the window and James looked forward on the road altough he glanced occasionally at Lily. Lily caught him staring at her and smiled at him. He was a wonderfull friend, always helping and caring. But she shut him out, she knew that…she did it to everyone around her. That was one of the reasons she couldn't keep a relationship with a guy…James was every girl's dream, handsome, sexy, caring, inteligent and much more…but she couldn't have him…she liked him, she did…but having him as something more than a friend meant losing him forever. She sighed and James looked at her again.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine…I guess I'm worried…what happen to my parents?"

"Don't worry…I'm sure it's just a mistake or something."

Lily smiled, James always tried to cheer her up, altough she often thought he was too naive for his own good, but than again…James's parents were aurors…he had nothing to fear from.

"Hey, James…what are your parents saying about this evil guy…he-who-must-not…"

"Voldemort." James cut her mid-sentence. "I think we shouldn't be afraid to say his name." He shrugged.

"Yeah…well, did your parents told you anything about him?"

"They say…he wants to kill all the half-blood and muggle borns…"

"Isn't Sirius a half blood?"

"He is…remember when his parents died last year?" Lily nodded her head. "His parents were one of the first victims."

"But…I didn't knew that, I thought they died on a fire or something…"

"We all thought so…the ministry found new evidence and smilarities to latest killings, they told Sirius at the beginning of the year."

"That's why he was so upset…" Lily rememberd and smiled a sad smile to James.

"Yeah…he didn't want people to know…I understood him…"

"Yeah…" Lily wispered. "I guess you have nothing to worry about…with your parents being aurors and all."

"Maybe you're right, but most of my friends are not pure blood wizards and I worry…"

Lily smiled at him he could be really sweet sometimes. James glanced at her. She looked beautiful and somewhat…very sad. He decided to change the subject, desperetly want to see her smile.

"Maybe you want to come with us later? we are going to a muggle club."

"No…I'll pass…" Lily chuckled. "I just wanna get home…get into this…huge bubble bath…" James almost got off the road and started chocking. " And than go to bed."

James tried to breathe again. Images of Lily soaking in bubble bath floaded his mind and he started to feel heat rising in his cheeks…and actually…in some other places.

Lily just smiled at him and looked out from the window again.

After about a half an hour James parked next to Lily's house.

"Thanks for the ride James…" Lily blushed with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to impose on you…"

"Lily…stop! It was no big deal, o.k? I'll do anytime for you." James smiled.

They stepped out of the car and James walked to the back seat to get Lily's trunk when he noticed she wasn't following.

"Lils?" he looked back and saw her staring a white car, with some blue painting that had some kind of a blue flashlight (only it didn't work at the moment) on the roof. "Lils? Are you allright?" he touched her shulder, trying to pull her out from her trance.

"Something happened…" she murmured…

"What? How do you…" he stopped talking when she ran into the door and ran after 

her…into the house.

**AH!! Another one! Please REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

I need your Reviews…

Reviews are sweet just like L/J stories…=)


	4. Death

Chapter 4:Death.

Another one for all my great reviwers…MORE!! I want more!

Now I know everyone wants more L/J it will come I promise! But the fic has a life of his own, what can I do? Anyway, everyone says that patience is a virtue…=)

Lily burst inside the house looking franticly around her, James followed close behind.

She turned left and James found himself in a small living room. Lily gasped seeing her sister, Petunia sitting next to her boyfriend Vernon, her face full of tears. Next to them stood a police officer who looked at Lily with curious eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked and Lily stared at him.

"She's my sister…" Petunia said. "With all that happened, I forgot she was coming home."

"Petunia, what happened?"

"Oh, Lily…someone killed them…" Petunia cried.

"Killed mom and dad?" Lily was shocked. "How? What happened?"

"We don't really know, miss." The policeman said. "They were found dead by your sister…I couldn't see anything that might be the cause for their death…altough…" he hesitated for a moment.

"Altough, what?" James asked quietly.

"They looked…horrified…almost like they died of fear."

Lily started sobbing and James enveloped her in a tight embrace. Petunia got up from the sofa and huged Lily…James raised his eyebrow as he saw Lily's gasp of shock and Vernon's evil smile…

"Please, officer…" Petunia turned to him. "We will be alright here, now that my sister is home."

"Alright than…" The policeman said. "Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He handed Petunia his cared. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, officer." Petunia walked him to the door and the rest of them sat quietly in the living room.

James still held Lily's hand and he carressed the inside of her hand with his thumb. Lily shivered, something didn't feel right. She heard the door closed and turned her head to look at Petunia who came back to the living room.

The look on Petunia's face was of pure hatred and rage.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FACKIN' BITCH! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

James's eyes widened with shock and anger. Lily flinched and got closer to him.

"It's all your fault!! You are the reason they are dead! You…freak!! I don't wanna see you again, ever! I hope mom and dad knows you're the one who killed them!" Petunia stood right before Lily, screaming at her face.

"What are you yelling at her for?!" James shouted. "It's not her bloody fault!"

"Shut up, you freak!" Petunia screamed. "How dare you bring one of your twisted friends into this house?" she turned to Lily.

"Petunia…I don't wanna fight with you now…it's not the time…"

"Be quiet, stupid child!" Vernon hissed.

"Hey!!" James warned, how dare he talk to Lily like that?

"Listen now, Lillian, go upstairs, take your stuff…and get the hell out of here…I don't wanna see you again…" Petunia wispered, her voice full of hate.

Lily fought her tears and looked around her and then at James who returned her gaze with shock and anger in his brown eyes.

"I have nothing here…" Lily wispered, she turned and headed towards the door, James walked behind her. She stopped when she got next to his car.

"Lily?" James reached out and touched her shoulder. She started shaking and he wraped his strong arms around her.

"…My fault…" she sobbed into his chest.

"No! Lily, don't say that…non of this is your fault." He wispered.

"Voldemort killed them…if I…if I weren't a witch…"

"No, Lily…we don't know that…come on…don't do this to yourself, please." He carressed her back lovingly, wishing he could take away her pain.

"What am I gonna do? Where…" she raised her head from his chest and loked at him with despair. James brushed her tears with his thumb and enveloped her again in his arms.

"Lets go back to my house, you'll get some sleep and we'll think about that tomorrow."

Lily nodded and walked into the car, James started the car and they drove in silence. Lily started crying again and James offered his hand to her. She grabbed it and held it tight.

"Lily…can I ask you something?" James asked quietly.

"She always hated me, James…" Lily answered to his obvious question. "Ever since I got my first letter from Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, Lils…for everything…will you tell me about Petunia?"

"Not now, James…maybe I'll tell you some day." She sighed.

James looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her small hand still held his. He never felt so sorry for anyone…why her? He would gladly take away all her pain and misery. They drove in silence and Lily fell a sleep, exhausted.

When they got to James's house she was still sleeping and James carried her inside, carefull not to wake her, he carried her to his room, put her on his bed and shook her gently.

"Lily? Honey, do you want to take your clothes off?" he asked.

"No…"she mumbeled. "Too tired…"

"O.k…" James took of her shoes and covered her with a blanket. He watched her for a while, her face still with traces of tears. She moaned in her sleep and James 

immediately took her hand with his.

"Good night, Lily…sleep well…" he wispered. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave when he heard her voice.

"Night…James…love you." She mumbeled and he stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face her.

Her eyes were closed and she moved in her sleep. James looked closly…she was definitely a sleep. A smile brightened his face and he decided to sleep on the couch in his room…just in case…

**Sorry for the short chapter next one will be loooonger, I promise.

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

**By the way…my disclaimer: I own nothing, I know it…and I'm preety sure I don't want it either…=) 


	5. Grief and lies

Hi every1! A short note for start…thanx to all my reviewers…keep them coming ;)

Special thanx to Sydney, Magical malady, Flame me(so cute…) and all you wonderfull others…I love your reviews…

And now…(drums, please…) chapter 5.

Chapter 5: grief and lies.

James woke up and streched, looking around him. He saw Lily sleeping peacfully and grinned…last night she told him she loved him…right? He frowned as his mind brought him back to reality. Maybe she didn't talk about him…maybe she talked about…Bradley Rowan? But she told you goodnight! Not Bradley! His mind argued with himself. He sighed and decided to get down stairs to eat breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Sirius and Remus who immidiatly started teasing him about the night before.

"Oh, you went to Lily's house and never came back, how interesting…" Sirius mused.

"Where have you been, James?" Remus smiled at him.

"You wouldn't believe it! Moony has this…huge crush on a muggle!!" Sirius grinned.

"Guys…GUYS!!" James stopped them. "Listen…Lily's parents died last night."

"WHAT?!" Remus and Sirius stared at him.

"Voldemort." James said.

"Damn HIM!!" Sirius shouted

"Is she here?" Remus asked.

"She is in my room, sleeping…"

"Poor Lils…" Sirius sighed and Remus put his hand on his shoulder. "It brings back memories." He shrugged.

"Oh, padfoot…she has the most…I don't know…horrible is not enough…sister. I think that's why she never wanted to go home."

"Really?"

"She accused Lily…she told her it was her fault that their parents died."

"Well, that explains everything…" Sirius stopped talking when Lily entered the kitchen.

She stood in the doorway looking at them. Her eyes were red from crying. They all stared at each other for a minute and than Sirius got up from his chair and hugged Lily.

"I'm so sorry, Lils…so sorry…"

Remus got up after him and hugged her as well, she looked at them with gratitude in her eyes and then turned to James.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." She wispered.

"Any time, Lily." He enveloped her in a hug and she started crying again, the others looked at them. After a while Lily calmed down and they sat down and ate breakfast.

"Did you guys went to that muggle club?"

"Yeah, we did." Remus said.

"Tell me about it…" Lily smiled with sadness. "I need distractions…"

Sirius and Remus smiled and started telling Lily and James about the muggle club.

"We met Arabella Figg from Revenclaw…she is so lovely…" Sirius smiled dreamily. "And Remus has this crush on her muggle friend…Megan…something.

"Megan Paul." Lily filled in and Remus looked at her with shock.

"You know her?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know Arabella and Megan since we were little kids."

"She is not a witch, right?"

"No, and she doesn't know that we are witches. Do you like her?"

"Yeah…she is very smart…" Remus smiled.

"And very sexy…" Sirius added.

"Life weren't good to her." Lily said. "Her parents died last year…she quit school so she could work and…live, you know."

"Doesn't she have other relatives?" James asked.

"Her granparents didn't want to see her…kind of like…Petunia." Lily shivered and they sat in silence.

"Hmmm, we're gonna get our staff from upstairs and head to Remus's place." Sirius and Remus got up and left the kitchen. James looked at Lily.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like…shit…" a small smile apeared on her lips and James laughed.

"Come here…" she got up and he embraced her again. "Stay here…until the end of the holiday? Please?"

"I don't want to im…" Lily stopped talking when James put his finger on her lips, silencing her.

"You're not imposing…Sirius will be here most of the time…and Remus and me…you shouldn't be alone at a time like that." He searched for her green eyes and she looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Good…" he smiled and their eyes locked, they were still holding each other and the feeling was so intense that James had to say something. He held her closer.

"Lily, last night you s…" he stopped talking when the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door he saw Arabella Figg and another girl, standing at the doorstep.

"Hi, James…we've heard about Lily's parents and Sirius said that you took her home last night…is she here?"

"Hi Arabella…come in." the two girls went inside.

"What ever you do…don't use magic." Arabella wispered to James and he nodded. "James Potter…Megan Paul." Arabella introduce them and they shook hands.

"Nice outfit…" Megan smiled at his black robes.

"Yeah…I…I'll get Lily…" James headed back to the kitchen.

"Lils…your friends, Arabella and Megan are here." He told her.

"Oh, she saw your robes…"

"Yeah…" James smiled and went after her to the living room.

"Lily!!" Megan exclaimed. "I'm so sorry…I wish I'd been there for you…I worked morning yesterday and when I got home last night there was a massege for me from Greg, the paramedic who usually works with me…he told me about your parents.

"I'm glad you didn't…your work is hard enough."

"Greg told me that he and the other paramedics did C.P.R for about an hour…they couldn't do anything."

"A paramedic?" James asked quietly.

"It's a muggle mediwitch or wizard…she works there."Arabella wispered.

"Listen…Sirius and Remus are upstairs."

"Oh, shit…"Arabella wispered.

"Hey JAMES!!" they heard Remus's voice and his fotsteps coming down the stairs. "Have you seen my broom…Megan!!" 

Megan looked at him and smiled Remus smiled back, shifting from one leg to the other.

"I didn't know you'll be here…do you know Lily?"

Remus looked at his friends for support and Arabella nodded franticly.

"Yes…" he said.

"From school? You guys are going to school together?"

James and Arabella looked at each other and nodded to Remus.

"Yeah…we're going to school together."

"Great…"she smiled.

"HEY, REMUS!!" Sirius ran down the stairs and into the living room holding a brown owl. "REMUS, your mom sent you an owl…oh, shit!" he cursed as he noticed Megan and Arabella.

"Remus?!" Megan raised her eyebrow. "I thought your name was…Joshua…" Remus stared at the floor and avoided her brown eyes. "What's going on?"

***PLEASE REVIEW…***


	6. There is something about Megan

Chapter 6: There's something about Megan.

Well, I hope you'll loke this one…but pls Review, no matter what you think!!!

"Remus?!" Megan raised her eyebrow. "I thought your name was…Joshua…" Remus

stared at the floor and avoided her brown eyes. "What's going on?

They all looked at each other not meeting Megan's eyes. Remus looked scared, he really liked her and that wasn't the way he planned to tell her…oh, and please lets not think about how he was going to tell her he is a werwolf. He sighed and then looked up to her eyes.

"Maybe we should discuss this upstairs." He suggested.

"No…" Megan said. "You said you know them…so you have nothing to hide from them."

"Actually…Meg…"Lily wispered. "Maybe you will hear us before you hear Remus's story."

"Do you guys want us to leave?" James asked.

"No" Arabella said "Were all friends…you should stay."

They all sat on the sofas and Megan looked at her friends.

"Well??" she asked.

"O.k…you see…all of us are wizards and witches, we go to the same school together." Lily told Megan everything she could and when she finished her story Megan just stared at the floor…the weird thing was that she didn't seem surprised at all.

"You are all…wizards?" she asked and then turned to Remus. "Why didn't you tell me your real name?"

"I thought that you'll find it…weird so I used my middle name."

"Joshua?! Your middle name is Joshua?" Sirius smirked.

"Carfull, Padfoot…I know your middle name…and if I remember corectlly, I'm the only one here who knows." Remus grinned and Sirius turned red and sat quietly.

"For some reason, you don't seem surprised." Arabella said.

"Well…when I was little…when…my grandparents still talked to me, they told me that they are wizards, and told me all about magic…and muggles and all."

"What happened to your parents?" James asked.

"They died last year in a fire…I lived alone since then."

"I'm sorry…" Remus said and Megan smiled to him.

"Well…how about we make lunch?" Lily asked. 

"You don't have to, Lils, the house elves can do it." James said.

"Please, James, it's my way to thank you for everything you done."

James smiled and the three girls headed towards the kitchen.

"Amazing…"Remus smiled. "She knows about wizards."

"I'm thinking of something you guys won't like." Sirius said and looked quite sad.

"What?"

"Well…I think she's a squib."

"WHAT?" Remus shouted.

"Look…no offence, Moony, but she said her grandparents stopped talking to her. It's wrong, I know, but some wizarding family can be really cruel when it comes to having a squib in the family."

"Padfoot is right…" James said.

"Yeah, I know he's right…what an idiots!! She quit school because they wouldn't support her." Remus was mad.

"JAMES!! We need some help here!!" they heard Lily shouting from the kitchen and got up to help.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON.

The three boys sat down in the back yard discussing about the next full moon that was meant to be the first day after christmas break. Remus was already beginning to feel tired.

"Hey, guys…" Megan walked towards them. "Can I talk to you?" She looked at Remus and he nodded as he got up from his chair and walked with her to the other side of the garden.

"Hey, Prongs, where are your parents?" Sirius asked.

"I honestly don't know…"James answered bitterly. "Probably doing something for the ministry or something like that."

"Sorry…"Sirius wispered. "I know you hate it."

"Everyone thinks I have it all…"James sighed. "I always envied you…you were half blood, you're parents wern't in the ministry, so they had all the time in the world to love each other and to love you."

"My parents are dead, James!" Sirius said angrilly.

"Sorry, mate…I…" James stammered.

"But you have a point there…"Sirius cut him and smiled. 

They sat in silence, each one of them thinking of what he could have.

"So, I decided that I could…ignore the fact that you lied about your name…"Megan teased Remus on the other side of the garden and he smiled.

"So, I can owl you…when I'll go back to Hogwarts." Remus said and Megan nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to…" she smiled and Remus leaned towards her their lips almost touching. The tension in the air was amazing and Megan took one step towards Remus, grabbed his face with her hands…

"JAMES!!" Lily's scream echoed outside.

"CRUCIO!!" another voice shouted.

The four of them ran into the house to see Lily on the floor, unconscious, Arabella trying to block her from the wand of a tall man in a black hood. He looked at them.

"YOU…" he hissed towards them and then apparated.

"Lily…"James wispered. "Whats going on?"

Lily was unconscious, blood everywhere. Megan sat down on the floor next to her and checked for her pulse.

"Oh, no…" she wispered. "She doesn't…have a pulse."

"NO!!" James screamed, looking around franticly. "Do something!!" he shouted.

Megan touched Lily's wounds when a sudden white light surrounded them, Megan didn't seem to notice, the light became stronger until it stopped and Megan fell backwards to the floor.

Every one stared at each other, looking for some enswers. Remus checked Megan.

"She's alive…" he said and held her in his strong arms.

Everyone looked at Lily when she started to move, moaning with pain.

"Lily?" Arabella wispered.

"What happened?" Lily opened her eyes and her gaze fell on Meagan. "Meg??"

Pls REVIEW!! I promise some L/J next chapter!!!


	7. Hogwarts

Chapter 7: Hogwarts.

Thanx to all my reviewers…I'm honored…really…keep reviewing…=)

"Meg??" Lily winced with pain as she tried to get up, James helped her. "What happened to her? Did he hit her with the curse?"

"No, not exactly…" James swalowed hard, his mind still at haze from all that happened. "Lily, how did he got inside the house?"

"Trough the fire…he just showed up…" Lily was bleeding from her head and felt like it was about to explode every second, she leaned back and Jamed held her, frowning.

"I thought your house is protected…" Remus said. "I thought you have magical wards…your house supposed to be safe!" his voice rose with anger. He was still holding Megan, who remained unconscious.

"How is she doing?" Sirius put his hand on Remus shoulder, trying to calm him.

"I don't know." He sounded desperate.

Arabella, that was quiet the whole time, got up from the carpet and pointed at the fire.

"Someone is coming…" she said and pointed at the fire that turned green.

James got up, pulled out his wand and stood against the fire, Sirius, Arabella and Remus stood next to him, their wands pointed at the green flames. Moments past, the flames grew higher and time seemed to stop when all of a sudden a figure apeared infront of them. James was about to cast a curse but Sirius hand stopped him.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed.

"Is everything alright here?" he asked, looking around.

"Someone managed to pass trough the defence wards…professor, where are my parents? They should know…"

"It's alright Mr.Potter, the moment the wards failed an alarm went on at the ministry, I came as soon as I could. Your parents are…engaged in other ministry business in America, so I came instead…altough I am a poor substitute. Now what happened?"

"He came in here and cast the Cruciatus curse on me…" Lily said.

"Oh my, we must get you to Hogwarts soon…what else?"

They looked at each other, unable to find words to descrive. Dumbledore saw Megan on the floor and walked at her direction.

"Ah…Ms.Paul…" he wispered.

"You know her, sir?" Remus was surprised.

"Yes, I am, come now… we'll floo to the hospital wing and you will stay at Hogwarts until the end of the holoiday…this house isn't safe anymore." He threw some floo powder into the fire and the rest followed him, James supporting Lily and Remus holding Megan in his arms.

At Hogwarts.

"Madame Rosmary…" Dumbledore entered the office next to the hospital wing, an old woman stood up as he entered the room.

"Albus? What happened?"

"An attack at the Potter's house…Ms.Evans need treatment for the Crucio injuries and also…" he hesitated.

"What else?" the woman asked as she hurried to the hospital wing.

"I belive Ms.Megan Paul used her talent for the first time…" Eve Rosmary turned around, shock evident in her eyes.

"Are you sure? Why now?"

"We will discuss that later, you must take care of Ms.Evans first."

"Of course." She hurried inside and Dumbledore sighed…it finally happened.

Lily leanes bacwards, at the pillows and James sat next to her on the bed, Madame Rosmary tried to make him leave but he refused. Remus stayed beside Megan's bed, sitting on a chair.

"Please, Mr.Lupin…you have to rest…she won't wake up until morning."

"I don't care, I'm staying here…" Remus insisted and the nurse left seeing no point in arguing.

"What did you do, Megan?" he asked quietly. "You told me that you help people, that you can deliver a baby and that you once saved a man and returned his pulse…but I'm quite positive that it wasn't like that." He sighed. "Is it possible that you are magical? And that you didn't knew it? Are you a healer?"

Megan didn't respond…she was unconscious and didn't move at all, Remus didn't leave her bed for the rest of the night.

In the meantime James stared at Lily who looked at him back with question.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you o.k?"

"It was quite scary…and very painfull…" she sighed, her entire body ached…everything from her head to the smallest blood cell.

"I'm sorry…it's my fault."

"James Potter!! How the hell did you figured that out?"

"You were in my house!! Lils!! I told you that you'll be safe in my house…"

"I was…James, you're the best friend I ever had…you were so great last night…with my parents and all…when I fell a sleep last night, I never felt like that…I felt safer then ever…in your house, with you."

James stared at her, his brown eyes intense. He searched…searched for something more then friendship in her green, wonderfull eyes but she broke his gaze and looked away.

"James, you never told me what happened to Megan." She wispered.

"I think she's a healer…"

"I…I thought that she is…a squib…"

"Yeah, we thought so too…you know with the way her grandparents treated her. But I don't know…maybe it's possible…that she is non magical but has the powers to heal." James shruged.

"She healed…me?" Lily asked.

James breathed hard and Lily looked at him worridly.

"James? What?"

"Lily! You were dead!" James said in a shaky voice. "She said that you didn't have a pulse…I didn't know how much time you were under the crucio curse…but you…were dead…" Lily turned white and James's eyes were bright with tears. "I screamed something…I don't remember what and she touched you and…and…"

"What? James, what?" Lily urged him to continue and he took a shaky breath

"Everything around you glowed with bright white light and then she fainted…moments later you woke up."

"I was dead?" Lily asked herself and James enveloped her in his arms as she started crying.

"Ah, Lily…I thought I lost you forever…" he wispered in her ear and then kissed her hair and cheek, and tasted her tears. Lily stopped crying, amazed by his actions. He stopped kissing her and looked at her, she said nothing and he leaned closer and without thinking kissed her on her lips. His hands caressed her hair and then cupped her face, holding her close, Lily's hands tangeled in his hair, caressing it. He brushed his tounge against her lips, asking permission. Lily opened her mouth and they explored each other's mouths.

Still kissing, James leaned her against the pillows with his kisses, but then felt that Lily wasn't responding to him. He broke the kiss and looked at her with wide eyes, she stared back at him, shock in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he stammerd.

"No, I'm sorry…I should have stopped you sooner…" Lily was blushing. "It's just that…I'm still going out with Bradley…and I wanna…"

"No! It's o.k…"James said. "It's my fault…I was just… you know…upset…I mean, were best friends, and I'm not suppose to kiss you."

Lily felt dissapointment inside…he said they were only best friends.

"It's o.k…it was…kinda nice…" she said.

"Kinda nice?!" he groaned. "That's all?"

"No…it was great!" Lily laughed and James smiled at her. It was great, he thought, but she thinks were only friends…well, Potter…at least you'll have something to remember…he sighed. "Go to sleep, Lils, I'll stay here."

"Good night, James."

"Night…" James sat beside her on a couch…he couldn't fall a sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw her, smelled her, tasted her. He sighed as he opened his eyes and saw her sleeping peacfully. He had to find a way to tell her…had to find the courage…but until then…he'll be her best friend…and he'll remember the most 

sensual kiss he ever experienced.

A few A/N:

Don't be mad…please…It's all part of the plot…sorry…(makes puppy eyes…)

Also, about the rating, I'm keeping it cause of future events…

So, please REVIEW!!!

Bell.


	8. The end of the holiday

Chapter 8: The end of the holiday.

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! Keep reviwing…

Megan opened her eyes, something woke her up but she couldn't figure out what. She took a look around her. She was tucked inside a warm blanket, a white one, around her were white curtains that hid the rest of the room. She groaned, I'm in a fucking hospital, she thought, and I neet a fucking aspirin. A soft snore came from the left side of the bed and Megan saw Remus sleeping on a chair, wrapped with a black cloak.

"Remus?" she wispered and he opened his eyes quickly.

"Megan! You're awake!" he was next to her bed before she even noticed he got up from the chair.

"Of course, you were snoring." She teased.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes."

"How embarrassing…" he moaned and Megan laughed.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Remus opened his mouth to respond but a new voice answered her question.

"Youre at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizarding." Professor Dumbledore came out from the shadows. "Welcome."

Megan looked at the old man, she knew him from somewhere, she remembered him. She tried to remember but turned frustrated when she couldn't.

"I know you from somewhere! Where from?" she asked.

"If you excuse us Mr.Lupin, I would like to speak to Miss Paul alone." Remus nodded and left the room, Megan wrinkled her forehead when she heard the name. That too, was very familiar, where did she hear that name before?

"Miss Paul…I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster of the school." Megan remaind silent, waiting for him to continue. "I believe that it's about time you'll find out who you are…Merlin knows it's been a long time."

"What do you mean?" Megan was intriuged.

"Your parents were wizards, both of them, only your father was half blood." Megan listened carfully. "Your grandparents didn't approve the marrige, but when you were born they thought you will be a witch. The problem was that you were born without any magical powers…so they ignored your existence."

"But that is so cruel." She exclaimed.

"Yes, but your grandparents, being the pure blood that they are, refused to believe they have a squib in the family. It's someone who was born to magical parents but doesn't have any magical powers." He added quickly when he saw the question in her eyes.

"Alright…so, what did I do at James's house? Why did I fainted?"

"Well when you were born your parents knew that there is a possibility that you are a healer because the magical part in your father's family had healing powers, they told me…and I waited until you'll turn eleven and come to school here. You didn't…and I thought that it was a mistake. You see, because you are a squib your healing potential 

developed slowly…and obviously something triggred it last night."

"I know what did it, I think…"

"What?" he asked.

"I started working as a paramedic lately, after my parents died…"

"That must be it, Megan, last night you saved Lily Evans's life. I have an offer for you, stay here, you can study from Madam Rosemary."

"How can I stay here if I'm not magical?"

"You are magical when it comes to medical issues, Madam Rosemary can teach you how to use your powers."

"I need to think about it."Megan said.

"Very well, stay here until the end of the holiday." Dumbledure got up and left her sitting in her bed, thinking.

The days gone by and the Cristmas vacation was over. The six of them sat in the Ravenclaw commmon room, Remus and Arabella were playing chess and Megan burst with laughter every time one of Arabella's tools refused to move and declared that it will be suicide. Arabella didn't really know how to play, and Remus beat her up every time. Sirius sat next to Arabella trying to help her, occasionally putting his arm around her shoulders or innocently thouching her thigh.

James and Lily watched everything with amusement, it was clear that Sirius liked Arabella but they also knew that Arabella wouldn't let him near her knowing that he is a huge player. Megan seemed relaxed and loved Hogwarts but she didn't decide yet and as a result from that, tried to stay away from Remus who looked depressed from the entire situation.

Lily caught James's eyes, they didn't talk at all after the kiss at the hospital wing, everything between them seemed weird. They werent the same. They didn't banter, didn't pull innocent pranks on each other…they bearly touched each other, they used to walk down the halls with James's hand on her lower back…it never happened after that night at the hospital wing.

Lily looked directly at his eyes and James looked the other way, he felt horrible. Her boyfriend is about to return from vacation any minute and James felt like a complete loser, he didn't tell her…all this time and he didn't tell her that he loves her. 

The entrance to the common room opened and Bradley Rowan entered the room, when Lily saw him she got up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry babe…" he told her.

"I'll be alright." She said.

Bradley pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, caressing her back. Lily melted into the kiss and tangled her hands in his brown hair. James turned red and the others looked at him. When he couldn't stand anymore he got up and left in a hurry. Lily and Bradley didn't even notice.

"We should go too." Sirius said quietly.

Remus and Megan nodded and got up to leave. "Night Arabella…" they said.

Arabella smiled at them and then looked at Sirius who seemed to be in deep tought. Remus and Megan smiled to each other and left the common room. Lily and Bradley went upstairs to the boys dormitory. And Sirius looked at Arabella.

"Is she going to be in his room all night?"

"I don't know, I'm not her keeper, Sirius…if she wants to stay and…sleep with him it's not my business."

"Yeah, but James…"

"James is a grown man…if he wants her he'll find a way." Arabella cut his sentence.

"Yeah…hey, Bella, wanna go out with me to Hogsmeade?"

"No." she said.

"Why not?" he whined. "I'm handsome, popular, smart…"

"Yeah, and you score every femele that comes near you…I wont be another one of your girls." She said and he gapped at her, then he recovered, pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle and when Sirius broke it he was breathless and his heart raced.

"I'm a changed man, Bella…good night." And he left with a huge grin that showed his dimples…Arabella put her hand on her mouth, shocked, she never expected the wonderfull feeling she felt when Sirius kissed her. She smiled to herself and then went upstairs to sleep.

Sirius stopped before he entered the Griffindor common room and smiled to himself, that was the best kiss…definitely. And you didn't even stucked your tongue down her throat, horny Sirius added quickly. But Sirius ignored him and entered the common room.

He found James sitting infront of the fire.

"Hey, Prongs…" he said.

"Hey…Lily stayed there?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sirius said and watched his friends eyes fill with sadness. "Is Peter here?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, he is sleeping."

"Don't worry, Griffindor vs. Ravenclaw is next week, we'll kick Rowan and his team, we're better then them…that will make you feel better."

James couldn't help but smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Suddenly the portrait hole opened and Remus walked inside, a huge grin on his face. He sat next to James on the sofa and his smile grew wider.

"Stop that please, you look like you just got laid…" James said.

"Better than that."

"What could be better then sex?" Sirius asked.

"Megan is staying, she told me just now. And she is going to ask Dumbledore if she could sleep in Griffindor tower instead of the hospital wing. And…" he stopped talking and kept smiling.

"And??" Sirius asked.

"She kissed me…" he said quietly. "And it was bloody amazing!" he exclaimed and Sirius and James burst out laughing.

"You're hopeless, Moony." James said.

"Ah, but, Prongs…you are no better." Remus said."Will you tell her?"

James sighed and rest his head between his hands.

"I'll tell her…I'll tell her soon…I'm going crazy without her." He said and his two friends smiled at him.

Well, I hope you like it, please review!!

  



	9. Griffindor vs Ravenclaw

Chapter 9: Griffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!! I've had it! I'm sick of it!" Lily Evans walked inside the girls dorm and sat on her bed, Megan raised her eyes from the book she was reading and stared at her.

"Did you just say what I heard you say?"

"What? I said FUCK!"

"Yep…I heard right, so whats going on?"

Lily sighed, got up and sat next to Megan.

"It's James." Megan raised her eyebrows and Lily continued. "He is acting so weird, we bearly talked to each other since that night at the hospital wing…"

"Hold the phone!" Megan stopped her. "What night at the hospital wing?"

"The night we came to Hogwarts, James kissed me."

"Where?"

"In the hospital wing."

"No, no…where in the…"

"Oh, on the lips, a, a real kiss." Lily blushed.

"He had his tongue inside your mouth." Megan spoke with her hands and Lily giggled. "Was he good?"

"That's not the point!" Lily exclaimed.

"Of course it's the point…maybe it's about time you'll get rid of this Bradley guy…"

"Why would I do that? I like Bradley, hell, I might even love him."

"Love him?" Megan snorted. "You don't love him, you're proving a point, nothing more."

"What point?" Lily became red with anger.

"Forget it, Lils…"

"No, I wanna know what you meant."

"I'm only saying that you got this realy great guy right before your eyes and you're choosing a guy that obviously doesn't love you."

"That's ridiculous, Bradley loves me, he told me."

"Yeah? When did he tell you? During your snog sessions? Cause you guys bearly talk to each other, he doesn't even know you." Megan breathed and tried to relax. "Listen, Lils, I know that the only reason youre scared to be with James…"

"He is my friend! Nothing more!" Lily said.

"Yeah, well you know what?" Megan voice rose again. "Friends don't kiss each other! They don't, Lils. James likes you and you're too scared to notice."

"That's crap, Megan, you know shit about me."

"I know you since you were four years old, I know that you had a hard life…"

"Shut up, Meg!" Lily stormed out from the room and slummed the door shut, Megan sat on her bed, her head resting between her hands. 

A gentle knock on the door startled her and she raised her head.

"Come in."

Remus and James walked inside the room and Remus sat beside her, holding her close.

"We heard." James said.

"How much did you guys hear?"

"All of it." Remus said. "We didn't mean to, we were gonna go down stairs…"

"It's o.k." Megan sniffed.

"Thanks for trying to help." James said. "How did you know?"

Megan smiled at him and snuggled closer to Remus.

"It's in your eyes when you look at her. Besides she told me you kissed her so I connected the dots. Was it good?" she asked.

James rolled his eyes and started laughing. "Yeah, it was great." He grinned.

"Anyway, you should win that basketball game tomorrow, maybe it will knock some sense to her."

"Meg?" she felt Remus grinning to her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Honey, that's Quiddich…"

"Whatever…"

The next morning, James sat and watched his friends attack their food. He refused again and again when Sirius offered him a piece of toast or eggs or pancakes.

"Will you stop that, Padfoot! You know I never eat before a match."

"It's not healthy." Sirius mumbled, chewing a piece of bacon.

"What are you my mother?"

"You sound like his wife." Megan said and Sirius glared at her with mock anger.

They stopped talking when Lily aproched the table. Megan looked at her, James tried not to look. Her eyes were red and she looked like she didn't sleep at all.

"Meg, I'm sorry, I was an idiot, sorry."

"It's o.k, come sit, you look like you could use some coffee."

"Now look who sounds like a mother." Sirius smirked.

Lily sat beside Megan, across from James who smiled at her.

"Hey, James." She said.

"Hey, Lily."

"I think we should talk." She said softly.

"You're right." He said and smiled at Megan who winked at him. "We'll talk after the game."

"Sure…after the game."

The cold air hit James's face as he flew around the Quiddich pitch, high above all the others players. They played for over an hour now and the players were getting tired. The Ravenclaw team played very dirty considering the fact that they were…well… Ravenclaws. As a result, Sirius kept flying next to him, protecting him from the bludgers that were sent to his direction almost constantly.

"Will you find that bloody snitch already!" Sirius shouted.

"I haven't seen it since the beginning of the game." James sounded frustrated and ducked another bludger.

"OW…oh, watch out…" Megan hid her face in Remus's chest. "He is gonna fall!"

"He is not gonna fall, James is the best seeker." Lily said.

"Megan…I told you they are flying on brooms." Remus chuckled.

"I didn't thought you meant that high!" she pointed at James who kept flying around.

James noticed something below him and aimed his broom there, flying faster and faster. Out of no where he felt something hit him in the shoulder, he felt himself loosing his grasp on his broom and then he started falling.

The fall seemed endless, his glasses fall and he couldn't see clearly, he felt someone grab him but then heard the sound of wood breaking and he continued to fall, he hit the ground and heard the sickening sound of bones breaking. The pain was so strong 

he screamed. The scream still echoed in his mind when he blacked out.

He heard voices…he even recognized them but his eyes didn't respond, his arms and legs didn't respond…everything seemed blurry and in slow motion.

"I should have been closer to him…" he heard Sirius's voice, it was a hoarse voice, filled with pain.

"Will you stop moving Mr.Black? there is nothing you can do now, drink the potion."

Was that Madam Rosmary? James asked himself, Sirius got hit too? A sudden pain in his head blacked him out again.

"James?" A soft voice spoke to him. I'm here, Lils. He tried to answer but failed, so instead he focused his strength and tried not to black out.

"Sirius is o.k, he broke his arm and he is growing new bones now…you, you have a concussion, and a broken arm, you are unconcious for too long James…please wake up…" Lily started crying. "I need you, please wake up…it was Bradley, he aimed the bludger towards you and later towards Sirius…it hit his broom and you both fell…"

James listened carfully but he started to drift to sleep again. No, please, I want to listen to her…but his body took over and he blacked out.

"I'm sorry, James, I'm gonna break up with Bradley…I can't belive he did this." Lily became angry. "Please give me a chance…I have the same feelings you feel but I 

need more time…please…wake up, James."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE, PLEASE…(begging and makes puppy eyes=)


	10. Misunderstanding

Chapter 10: Misunderstanding 

HI EVERY1: I love your reviews, thank you so much!!!

James was out from the hospital wing two days after the game, still suffering from head aches. Sirius was still furious but James stopped him from pranking Bradley to the death.

Lily stood outside the Ravenclaw common room and waited for Bradley. They didn't talk since the game, Bradley got detentions and she still hasnt told him she wanted to break up.

"Hey, Lil." Bradley came out from the common room and hugged her, she realesed herself from his grasp and he glared at her. "What's wrong?"

"You really don't know?"

"Oh, come on, Lils I havent seen you in a long time, lets go somewhere we can be alone."

"What? Is that all you want from me?"

"Why do you want from me? It's all you ever wanted too."

"Why did you send that bludger towards James and Sirius? You're not a beater."

"I wanted to win the game. What?"

Lily glared at him.

"You wanted to win? You never play dirty, I know you."

"You know me?" he laughed. "You know nothing about me, you and that Potter…so fucking close friends. Hell, you even spend half of the vacation in his house."

"My parents were killed!"

"Tell me Lily," his voice was a hoarse wisper. "Are you fucking Potter for a long time now?" Lily's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you…like you belong to him…friend my ass…"

"Bradley…"

"Shut up, Lily" he wispered again. "Since you already fucked Potter, why won't you go to bed with me?"

"You don't know what you're talking about…" Lily exclaimed, Bradley moved fast and pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard and bruising her lips. Lily was shocked for a moment and then struggled against his strong grasp.

"Get away from me!" she shouted and pushed him away. Bradley let her go and she ran away, her lips still bleeding.

James wandered around the halls, walking aimlessly. He needed to clear his head, he studied all morning and his head pounded. He passed a dark hall and stopped when he heard wispers. As he rounded the corner he saw Bradley and Lily kissing passionatly.

James felt his eyes widened, he couldn't stop looking at them. It's like watching a car accident, he thought. He shaked his head and walked away, tears in his eyes.

Nothing felt more horrible. He could have died and she goes and snog him against a wall! James got to his dorms, sat on his bed and closed the curtains around him. After muttering a silence spell around his bed he allowed the tears to fall.

Across from James's bed, Remus Lupin poked his head from the curtains around his bed and then closed them again.

"It's James." He said.

"Oh, so we can continue." Megan smiled.

"Ah…no, we can't, he might hear us."

"You can do that wand thingy…I read about charms, there must be something that will prevent him from hearing us."

Remus sighed and snuggled close to her.

"You're too smart…" he mumbled.

She responded with thick silence and Remus felt her change in mood and looked up to her face.

"What?"

"Do you find me sexy?"

Remus grinned but turned serious when he saw her face.

"What?! Are you crazy?" he looked at her. She was on her side, facing him. Her curly black hair was spread around her face and her brown eyes gazed at him with sadness. He continued his gazing, she wore white pants and light blue shirt with buttons. The shirt was open to reveal a black lacy bra that fitted her perfectly. "Are you crazy?" he asked again.

"Arghh…" she sounded frustrated and turned around, her back to him. "Just answer the damn question, Joshua."

Remus paused for a moment, she never called him like that, not after he told her his real name.

"Babes? What is this all about?"

"Why won't you sleep with me? Don't you find me attractive?"

Remus enveloped her with his arms and pulled her towards his body. He pressed closer and kissed her earlobe gently.

"I thought you already felt my reactions to you." He grinned to her ear.

"That's not the point." She said. "Why is it always me? I always come to you."

"Turn around, please."

Megan turned around and looked at him.

"I thought I should take things slow." He caressed her cheek. "We bearly know each other."

"Remus, this is sex, not marrige."

"Please, don't be mad…but there are lots of things you don't know about me." Megan opened her mouth but Remus continued. "I fell in love with you at the club" he said, holding her gaze. "And I won't have sex with you until you'll love me back."

Megan looked away from his hazel eyes.

"I do love you." She said.

"Yeah, but you can't look into my eyes when you say that." She looked at him, fear in her eyes and he smiled. "I'll wait, and in the meantime I'll snog you senseless…that way you won't complain about me not finding you attractive." he smirked and she laughed at him.

Megan pulled him to her and kissed him, tangling her hands in his soft brown hair, than lowered one of her hands and caressed his back, Remus groaned and kissed her neck, can't get enough of her.

"Wait a seconed." He mumbled and took his wand. "Silencio…" he muttered.

"Aha! I knew that there was a spell like that…" Megan laughed and Remus silenced her with his warm lips.

Evening fell, and they all sat in the great hall eating dinner. Peter and Megan talked about potions and Remus joined them occasionally.

Lily ate in silence, she tried to talk with James but he was so cold and distance. So she stopped trying and looked at him from across the table. James tried to ignore her gaze, his heart broken to pieces. Sirius came and sat next to him, looking upset.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I asked Arabella if she wanted to come with me to Hogsmeade."

"And?"

"She said no, James, I need to show her that I really like her…more than a one night stand thing." Sirius sounded desperate.

"She doesn't believe you?"

"No."

"Give her more time, try to be her friend."

"Yeah, and then I'll end up like you and Lily." Sirius wispered. "Did you talked to her?"

"I saw her kissing Bradley next to the Ravenclaw common room."

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted, drawing curious glances from around the table.

"Don't worry about it, I really think it's about time I'll get over her." James wispered.

"Prongs…" Sirius said softly.

"Forget it, Padfoot." James smiled a fake smile.

Next to them, Remus, Megan and Peter still talked about a very unique healing potion, when Severus Snape, a seventh year from Slytherin stopped infront of them.

"Yes?" Remus asked. James, Sirius and Lily looked up as well.

Snape continued to stare at Megan and she raised her eyebrows but stared back at him. His eyes seemed un focused and blurry.

He pulled out his wand and Megan felt Remus's hand grab her forearm.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Snape shouted and green light illuminate the great hall.

*well, that's it for now…please Review…=)

  


  



	11. Why me?

Chapter 11: Why me?

"Stay down! Don't you dare move!"

"Oh shit, oh shit…"

"Expelliarmus!" 

"I swear to god! When you wake up you're a dead man, Snape!"

Sirius and James stood above Snape who fainted. They both cast the same spell at the same time and it hit him with such force that he lost his consciousness.

Lily sat next to Snape, shaking and crying, Snape stood right next to her when he cast his spell and she could almost feel it hitting her.

"Lily?" James sat next to her and shaked her gently. "Lily, talk to me!"

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore calm voice asked them.

"Remus? Megan?" Lily exclaimed.

They all looked at the other side of the table.

Remus struggled to get up and he pulled Megan up with him. They were both very pale and Megan's hand shook as she grabbed Remus's hand.

"What was that?" she asked.

The other students looked at them, stunned. Dumbledore sighed.

"Hospital wing." He said and the others followed him.

When they got to the hospital wing Madam Rosemary checked them all and then looked at Snape who remained unconscious.

"Please, all of you, wait in my office." Dumbledore asked. "The password is chocolate chips cookies." They stared at him but followed his orders and waited in his office.

"Well?" Dumbledore turned to the nurse.

"Obviously under the Imperious curse."

"Then it's true." Dumbledore sighed. "My greatest fear came true, Voldemort has spies at Hogwarts."

"Albus, you must talk to her, she needs to know everything." Madam Rosemary looked helpless. "She doesn't even know about Voldemort, and she doesn't know about her parents…you must tell her."

"I will, I will."

"Well, after Madam Rosemary checked Mr.Snape she came to the conclusion that he was under the influence of the Imperious curse."

The students looked at him with horror, Megan didn't understand and Dumbledore turned to her.

"Well, there are three curses, that are forbiden…anyone who uses them can be sent to Azkaban prison for life. Imperious is one of them and it basicly means that the victim has no control on his actions and he will do whatever the man who casted the curse wants."

"Why would anyone cast this curse on one of the students?" she asked.

"This is a dark time, Megan, not all wizards or witches are good. Some of them grow bad. One of them is Voldemort and corrently he is very strong."

"Why? I mean…what does he want?"

"He wants to clear the wizarding world." Sirius said, his voice hoarsed.

"Clear? What? To kill you all?"

"No." Lily said. "He wants to kill all the wizards who are not pure blood."

"What does that mean?"

"My mom was a witch and my dad was a muggle." Sirius said.

"W…was?"

"He killed them last year." Sirius said, not meeting her eyes. 

Megan looked thoughtfull.

"Well, you are muggle born." She looked at Lily. "He killed your parents too." Lily nodded. "Does anyone here have parents?"

They had to smile, she sounded furious and James answered.

"Well, Remus, Peter, and I are pure blood."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't make any sense…if you wouldn't marry muggles you weren't here today."

"Voldemort doesn't act on logic." Dumbledore looked at her. "He knows about you and your healing powers. At first he wanted to kill you for being who you are but now, he wants to kill you because you are too dangerous to him."

Megan blinked and then stared at him.

"So, he killed my parents…but they were pure blood."

"Yes…but you…"

"Ah…" Megan cut him. "I have a genetic problem…so he is after me." Megan wasn't sure, on one hand she wanted to cry and on the other, wanted to laugh. Everything seemed so unreal. "What was that curse? That he tried to cast on me?"

Dumbledore sighed again, he was loosing her, he knew that. She will ran, she won't stay. The problem was that she was no longer safe in the muggle world either.

"He tried to kill you, it was the killing curse."

"Let me guess." Megan raised her eyebrow. "It one of the illigal ones, right?" and with that she got up and walked out from the office.

Megan sat on the cold floor, her face wet from her tears. Everything seemed unreal, she never imagined that the magical world could be like that. Hogwarts is safe, she thought, but is it safer then my world?

It's not fair, I found so many good things here, she sighed, I found a job, new friends…maybe love and I found myself. It's true, another inside voice answered her, but are you strong enough to stay and fight?

"Damn it!" she shouted. "Why me?"

James sat on the couch in the common room, staring at the fire. Lily came down the stairs and looked at him, he didn't notice her.

"Hi." She said.

He looked at her and smiled.

"I thought you went to sleep."

"I couldn't fall a sleep." She sat next to him. "Where is everyone?"

"Sirius went to the kitchens, and Remus is upstairs in the shower…I hope he is not trying to drown himself." James joked and Lily smiled.

"Where is Megan?"

"Still at the Astronomy tower." He showed her the marauders map. "Remus made me promise I wouldn't take my eyes from that dot marked: Megan Paul."

"You cheated, then…" Lily smiled. "You were looking at the fire."

James blushed. "Don't tell him, please…"

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"How are you?" he broke the silence.

"I was scared." She admited. "I don't know how they managed to get away from the curse."

"Remus told me he doesn't know either, I don't think he remembers." James looked at her. "I didn't see Bradley running to you." He said.

"We broke up." Lily looked at him. "I wanted to tell you before dinner, but you seemed…"

"You broke up?" against his will he felt his mouth smiling.

"Don't look so happy." She frowned.

"Why did you break up?"

"He…he said we were sleeping together."

"What? But that's ridiculous!" he laughed.

"Oh…" Lily sounded upset. "Yeah, I guess so." She got up and turned to leave when James found his voice.

"Wait! I didn't mean that." He got up and enveloped her with his arms. "Don't leave yet."

Lily inhaled his scent, soap and aftershave and a smell that was totally James's.

"What did you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not sure anymore." He sounded helpless. "Will you stay? For a little while?"

Lily nodded and they sat back on the couch. After a while she fell a sleep and James stroked her hair and closed his eyes.

O.k please Review!! Maybe I can get lots of reviews because James and Lily are alllllmooost together…please review!

BTW: this is for Amib…did you like this ending?

Also thanx a lot to Kaydee: I'm really happy that you like the story! Please tell me what yo think…   



	12. Normal life

Chapter 12: Normal life?

Megan entered the common room quietly and looked around. Lily and James were sleeping on the couch. She took a long look at them, they were definitely belong together she only hoped that they will understand this before one of them dies from sexual frustration.

James and Lily robes were pink with blue and red hearts, Megan grinned, probably Sirius the prankester did it. They will be pissed in the morning.

"I wish I could see that." She wispered.

She sighed and then headed upstairs. After packing all her things she headed towards the boys dorms. She saw Remus sleeping peacfully, he was on his side, wearing blue boxers and a worn T-shirt with Griffindor colors on it.

She sat beside him on his bad and caressed his brow. Her hand was cold and he leaned to her touch, moaning in his sleep.

"I'm leaving." She wispered. "I wish you well, Remus. I will leave and you'll be safe, all of you." She leaned and kissed his lips. The kiss was gentle and soft and Megan wanted nothing more then stay there, in his arms.

After a while she got up, caressed his brown hair last time and headed out the door. She almost screamed when she saw Albus Dumbledore standing infront of her.

"Parhaps you will be willing to hear an idea I thought about."

Megan stared at him and nodded. He explained his plan to her and she agreed with it. She took her things and followed him to his office.

In the marauders map the dot that marked Megan Paul flickered one last time and then 

vanished. Megan was no longer on Hogwarts grounds.

"SIRIUS BLACK! YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

The screaming awoke everyone in Griffindor's tower at 7 oclock in the next morning.

Sirius, Remus and Peter came down the stairs and grinned at James and Lily.

"Well, well, did you guys had fun last night?" Remus teased.

"Shut up, Moony." James frowned. "Sirius, change the robes back. Lily and I can't change them so that's means only you can…so change it!"

"O.k Prongsie…lighten up." Sirius pulled out his wand and changed the robes back to their usual black color. "I really don't think it was fair of you to wake us so early on a Saturday, are you coming for breakfast?"

"I'm gonna change first." Lily said.

"Yeah, me too." James said. "Go ahead, we'll see you there." He grabbed the map and put it in his pocket and then headed upstairs.

"Hey, Lils, if Megan is there wake her up." Remus said.

"Sure."

The three boys headed to breakfast and James and Lily went to change clothes.

Lily just finished putting her bra when James burst inside.

"Lily, she's not…" his mouth stayed open when he saw her, creamy white skin and a white lacy bra.

"James!"

"Sorry." He turned around and felt his face burning.

"You were saying…" James heard the amusment in her voice and turned to face her. She was wearing a black T-shirt and tight jeans. He stared for a moment and then remembered.

"Oh, Megan is not on the map!"

"What?" she took the map and scaned it, she couldn't find her either. "Lets go and tell Dumbledore."

They hurried downstairs to the great hall and saw Dumbledore talking to Remus, Sirius, Peter and Arabella. They sat besides them and listened to the Professor.

"Miss. Paul is on a mission, I hope that she'll return shortly." He said.

"Can we owl her?"

"No, I'm afraid no, Mr. Lupin." And with that the headmaster walked away.

"I can't believe she left without saying goodbye." Remus sighed and the others looked at him with simphaty.

"I'm sure she'll come back, Remus." Lily said.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He left the table.

"Should we follow him?" Sirius asked.

"No, he probably just need to be alone." Arabella answered his question and the others nodded.

"So, what are we doing today?" James grabbed a piece of toast.

"OH! Arabella and I have to work on a…potions assey." Sirius said.

"You sound very excited about it." Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Well that's because I'm working with Bella here." He grinned and put his arm around her.

"Get your hand of me, Sirius." She sighed.

"So, you don't want to sneak out and go to Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"I promised my self that I will never go to Hogsmeade with Sirius." Arabella muttred and Sirius faked hurt on his face.

"Lily? You wanna go with me?"

"Are you buying me ice cream?"

"Sure, my treat, lets go." They got up and headed outside. "Maybe we could get something for Megan, when she gets back." He added.

"I still can't believe she left."

"Someone tried to kill her, Dumbledore only wants to protect her, and us."

"Yes, I know." Lily smiled at him and then frowned.

"What?"

"Arabella doesn't study potions with us, we take potions with the Slytherins."

"You're right." He said and grinned. "They're up to something."

"Lets go, we have to find Remus." Sirius grabbed Arabella's hand and dragged her after him. "He is probably outside by the lake."

"You cant get your hands of me, are you?"

"What? What are you talking about? You grabbed my hand!" he grinned at her and she laughed.

"You don't give up, huh?"

"Never…oh, here's Remus."

Remus sat by the lake, thinking, he understood Dumbledore actions but his emotional part feared he would never see her again.

"Hey, Moony." Sirius and Arabella sat next to him.

"Sirius, will you leave the poor girl alone." Remus smirked at him when he saw their joined hands.

"I can't, you see, I put a nice little charm…we have to walk hand in hand until lunch."

"What?" Arabella screamed and try to free her self from Sirius's hand but failed. "You, idiot, let me go now!"

"It's not so bad…" he muttred.

"Well, no…" she blushed and Remus laughed.

"What do you want?" he asked them.

"Well, we thought that James and Lily need some help getting together, cause they're both can't talk about what they feel for each other." Arabella said.

"Yeah, now that she finally broke up with that Bradley…"

"So, what's your plan?" Remus asked.

"It's the oldest trick in the world." Sirius said. "We lock them in a room for the night."

Remus grinned and they formulate their new plan. When they finished it was almost lunch time and Arabella managed to free her hand from Sirius's.

"Thank god." She breathed.

"Oh, admit it, you had a great time." He teased her.

"No." she frowned at him and then smiled. "At least you don't have sweaty hands…"

**Please Review, you don't love me anymore? (shedding tears) please review…

don't worry, Megan will return (preety soon) I just needed some quality time with L/J.

REVIEW!!!

Also, if anyone wants to read a Remus fic I have a new one called: "Under cover"

So R/R it if you like!! 


	13. Just like I planned it

Chapter 13: Just like I planned it…

"So, Peter, are you with us?"

"Sure, Sirius…after dinner, then."

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

Sirius, Arabella and Remus walked to the great hall, they found James and Lily sitting side by side, eating dinner.

"Hi guys." Sirius and Remus sat next to them and Arabella went to sit at the Ravenclaw's table. "How was Hogsmeade?"

"I had this really good ice cream." Lily said.

"It was disgusting." James said.

"James! You should really try new things, you know."

"Lily, you had a chocolate mint ice cream."

"Whats wrong with mint?" asked Remus.

"You guys are so much like my parents…" Sirius mused.

"Sirius!" James blushed.

They continued to eat with silence. James kept staring at Lily and then looked away when she looked back, Lily did the same. They only stopped when Remus started to hit the table with his head.

"You idiots…" he scolded them, a soft smile on his face.

"What?" Lily frowned.

"Nothing."

After dinner Sirius dragged James after him to the fourth floor corridor using a horrible excuse. Arabella did the same for Lily. Peter was suppose to guard them from Filch and his cat but he never showed up so Remus had to do this.

Standing in a dark corner he couldn't hear anything from inside the classroom Sirius and Arabella were with James and Lily but he figured everything is o.k. After all, what could possibley go wrong in a simple plan like that?

To his utter surprise, James and Lily walked out of the classroom and locked it.

"Don't try to use the Alohomora, it won't work, the door will be open tomorrow at seven o'clock." Lily said.

"Yes, and there is a silencing charm on the door so no one will hear you."

"Goodnight!" Lily and James grinned.

"How did you do it?" Remus surprised them.

"Oh, you were in it as well?" James asked.

"Peter was suppose to guard and I was suppose to help Sirius."

"Oh, Sirius is going to kill him." Lily smirked. (A/N-Probably yes, eventually…)

"What did you do to them?" Remus asked.

"Lily put a charm on them, they have to hold hands for the next two hours, so they were so busy with each other…we managed to get out." James grinned and Remus laughed.

They heard footsteps and quickly started to run, when they reached the end of the hallway they split up. Remus headed upstairs and Lily and James ran to the left and then downstairs.

They didn't stop until they reached a very small corridor. They rested there, gasping for air.

"That was too close…"James panted, passing his hand trough his black hair.

"Yeah…" Lily leaned against the cold wall, breathing hard.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax, only to open them again and to find James's eyes and James's…body…standing very, very close to her.

"YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MESSED US UP LIKE THAT!" Arabella was screaming and her face were flushed from anger. Her hand was inside Sirius's so she screamed at his face and he was getting really scared…for his life.

"Arabella, calm down, please." He tried. "It turned out just like I planned it…" he grinned.

"What?!" she screamed again. "I can't believe it! What the hell do you want from me?" she shouted.

"I want to go out with you." He said quickly.

"Forget it! I'll never go out with you. I know your reputation, you go out on a date, you get laid and then you dump the girl."

"That's not true." He said.

"Oh, yeah? Well you better do something about it cause rumours are flying all around the school."

"Rumours? You believe them?"

"I've heared the same ol'story again and again, why shouldn't I believe it?"

Sirius groaned with frustration and tried to turn away from her but he ended pulling her after him so he gave up.

"Non of the stupid rumours are true." He told her.

"Then why won't you fix it?"

"Because I like it just the way it is…it makes me feel good about my self…I know it's stupid. Look, Bella, I only slept with one girl, my first girlfriend and she broke up with me. The morning after my parents died." His voice became hoarse and Arabella stared at him. "So, I got my ravenge and told everyone I dumped her. Then I dated again and yes…I dumped them all but I never slept with them…non of them."

"I'm sorry." Arabella wispered, not meeting his eyes.

"No!" he shouted. "Don't apologize…after all you don't even know me. No one knows me except James and Remus. Everyone stops at the prankester and never bother to look for more." He laughed, a laugh filled with bitterness. "I'm not just a prankester and I'm not happy 24/7! Damn it!" he sat down, leaning against the wall. Arabella was forced to sit down next to him. He rested his forehead on his palm and breathed hard.

"Sorry for snaping at you." He wispered.

"It's o.k." Arabella raised the hand that wasn't attached to Sirius's and caressed his black hair.

"I promise I won't ask you out again." He sighed.

"Why did you?" she asked.

"Why did I ask you out? Because you're nice and I like you." He admitted.

"Oh…and what if you'll get tired of me?"

"Very unlikly…"

"Hey, Sirius…you wanna go out to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked.

Sirius laughed and looked at her.

"Are you joking?"

"Nop…"

"O.k…" he smiled. "You know…it's fun, this is the first time a girl asks me out."

Arabella blushed and Sirius enveloped her in his arms, still laughing.

James and Lily were inches apart, they both panting and gasping for air. James was so close it made her dizzy, his chocolate brown eyes were wide and he slowly raised his hand and traced a line across her jaw. Smiling, Lily pulled him towards her, tangeling her hands in his hair.

James couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth when their lips thouched, she was warm and sweet just like he remembered.

Within moments Lily found herself pressed against the wall from her back and James's body on the other side. James's hands roamed freely and gently on her body and he kissed her neck, sending shivers all over her body.

"James…" She moaned.

"Lily…" he wispered. He rested his head on the cold wall, trying to calm himself and his hot breathing tickeled her neck. "If you don't want this…want me…tell me now. I'm sorry but I can't be your friend anymore, I love you too much."

He watched her smiling and then she pulled him to another kiss, her tongue caressing his own. His hands sneaked under her shirt and he caressed her back, groaning when she pressed closer to him.

"I love you too." She breathed between kisses. "I told you when you were at the hospital."

"Really?" his voice was filled with wonder and she laughed. "I never heared that."

He slid down and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Lily sat down between his legs and he enveloped her with his arms, pulling her to his chest. They sat like that for a while, enjoying the silence.

"We have to go back." Lily wispered.

"Can't."

"Can't?"

James grinned and he pulled her even closer. She could feel his erection and grinned evily as she pressed against it.

"You evil, evil woman." He moaned. "Lets stay for a little while. I'm not ready to share you with other people yet.

Lily smiled and snuggled closer to him.

**There, I did it!! Another one!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!

Please if you have time read and review my new fic "Under cover"-it's a Remus fic…please…

  



	14. The horrible full moon 1

Chapter 14: The horrible full moon 1.

Lily and James practicly ran towards the Fat woman portrait, Filch was after them…that damn cat... 

"Hundred of butterbeers on the wall!" James hissed the password to the fat lady and the portrait moved. They entered to the common room to see a very nervous Remus Lupin.

"Where have you been?" he exclaimed. "I thought Filch got you."

"Almost." James panted. "Almost twice."

"Well aren't you lucky tonight." Remus smirked.

"I feel lucky." James grinned at Lily who smiled back at him.

Remus looked at them with surprise and then he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you guys finally figured it out…Good night and I'll see you tommorow." He winked at Lily and went upstairs. They watched him with silence.

"I wish Megan was here." Lily sighed and sat on the sofa in front of the fire. James sat next to her and reached out for her hand.

"I'm sure she'll come back." He said. "I know he misses her…but on the other hand…he will have to tell her eventually."

"You think she'll ran away?" Lily looked at him.

"Yeah, his first girlfriend ran out."

"Are you serious? He had a girlfriend before Megan?"

"Of course he did, Lily, he may be a werewolf but he is also a 17 year old guy…but they werent together for a long time."

Lily snuggled closer to him and stared at the fire. "Why?"

"She saw that he was 'sick' every month and accoused him of cheating on her…he told her the truth and she exploded…called him names and all." Lily looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"You saw that?"

"He asked Sirius and me to come with him and stay under my cloak…he was preety upset after that."

"Poor Remus…" she sighed.

"Poor?" James's bitter laugh surprised her. "Have you ever seen him transform?"

Lily shook her head.

"It's nothing but pain…it's like having to suffer the Cruciatous curse every month. He feels like shit the morning of the full moon and then when it's time…" James suddered. "He screams so hard and all he wants, no, all the wolf wants is to hurt someone…no one is there so it hurts himself."

"When did you see it?" she asked.

"I was the first one who managed to become an animagi, so I followed him and the nurse…I stayed there all night with him until morning. When the night ended he had a strong fever and he was throwing up. He made me promise that I'll never stay with him the entire night. He didn't want me to see him sick like that. Can't you see, Lily? He is a hero, one of the bravest guys I have ever met."

Lily smiled at him and he smiled back at her, holding her close.

"I hope Sirius is still alive." She said and he snorted with laughter.

"Hmmm…Sirius? Sirius?"

"Yep? What?"

"We really shouldn't have sex tonight."

Sirius raised his head and looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Why?" he whined and she laughed. He smiled at her and enveloped her in his arms again, her head resting against his chest and her right leg wraped around his hips.

They were out of breath and completely happy. After she asked him out he kissed her deeply and caressed her blond hair. Within moments she lost her shirt and in return unbottoned his. The 'holding hand' charm was gone but they didn't notice. He had skilfull hands and she teased him about it. In return he promised her that he had other skillfull parts in his body and she snorted with laughter.

But she wasn't going to have sex with him on the floor in an empty classroom. Not the first time, anyway.

"You're right." He caressed her back slowly. "Our first time can't be on the floor."

She kissed his neck gently and he moaned.

"You're great…Bella…I can't wait to go out with you." He murmured and she smiled. He grabbed their cloaks and they dressed. After that he sat against the wall and she snuggled close to him.

"Night, Sirius."

"Good night, Arabella." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Oh…we are dead…" Lily said to James.

Arabella and Sirius entered the great hall for breakfast, they both seemed angry and headed directly to the Griffindor table. Lily, James and Remus tried to appear as small as possible.

"Well, good morning!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I only came here to tell you that I'm extremely mad." Arabella said.

"Yes…and if I were you…I'd watch my back. " Sirius grinned at the look of horror in his friend's eyes.

"But…" Arabella held Sirius's hand and Lily gaped at her. "Since this horibble plan made something good happen…we might forget our little revenge, if you'll be nice."

"Yes…you should be very nice to us." Sirius said.

"Well, I'll see you later." Arabella kissed Sirius and watched with amusment at her shocked friends. Sirius grinned at her and sat next to Remus.

"You guys?" Remus moved his hands in the air.

"We're going out." Sirius smiled.

"Aha! I told you it will work." Lily grinned at James.

"Well, it's nice to know that everyone had an interesting night…" Remus coughed and Sirius's eyes widened.

"You guys? Really?"

James and Lily smiled at him.

A month passed and life seemed normal again, the marauders played their pranks on

the Slytherins who pranked them back as usual. Lily and James spent most of their time together and Sirius and Arabella were moving slowly but quite safely towards a serious relationship. 

It was the morning of the full moon and Remus was coughing violently at breakfast, his friends looked at him with worry.

"Are you o.k, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be fine, it's the full moon…it seems worse then ever." He said.

His friends looked at him with worry and he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Good morning." Peter Pettigrew sat next to Lily.

"Where have you been last night?" Sirius asked. "We didn't saw you at dinner."

"I wasn't feeling good so I went to the hospital wing."

"You seem preety sick lately, Peter." Remus said.

"Well, you don't look so good yourself, Remus!" he snapped and Remus raised his eyebrows.

"It's the full moon today, you idiot…" James hissed and Peter looked down.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's o.k." Remus exchanged worried glances with James and Sirius. There was something wrong with Peter lately.

Remus managed to get through the day but he nearly passed out at charms so James and Sirius took him to the hospital wing. Madam Rosemary seemed very worried and told Remus to stay in his dorms, in bed until it's time.

"This is worse then ever." He told James and Sirius who helped him get inside his bad. "I never felt that bad before."

"You have a fever." James said. "Maybe you just caught a flu or something."

"No, I get fever during a full moon…only I never felt so bad before." He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Sirius asked.

"No…I'll see you later." He moaned and the two friends had a bad feeling.

When they returned from dinner he was already gone and they waited until midnight so they could sneak out. When the time came James tried to get out from the common room but the portrait hole was locked.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled.

"Alohomora!" Sirius tried but the door wouldn't move.

"Oh, shit…what do we do?"

"Lets try and get our brooms." The three boys hurried upstairs but couldn't open the windows either.

"What the hell is going on!" Sirius shouted.

"We can't get out." Peter sat on his bad.

"NO!" James shouted. "We have to get there."

"Shhh, what are you doing?" Lily burst inside their dorm. "You'll wake everyone up."

"We can't get out, the tower is locked."  


"What about Remus?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Sirius sat on his bad. "Damn it!"

They stayed quiet for a while and occasionaly tried to open the window. Then they heared it…the long painfull howl of a wolf.

"Oh…no…" James sighed. "He is not used to be alone…I hope he'll be o.k."

****

Thanx to all my reviewers…you make me want to write more!! Please review!

Laure-grace and kali- oops…thanx for mention that. But I think it's better then the time I wrote greened instead of grinned=)

Amib- ah my faitfull reviewer…you are truly picky one ey? But you're still my favorite (wink, wink)

Siddah- thank you so much!! 

Skyleia- thanx for coming back everytime and reviewing.

Dee- thanx and yes it will earn his rating…hmmm soon (I hope) and it's a good question don't worry…btw- do you write west stories by any chance?

Also huge thanx: starry_eyed_storyteller, slytherindork00 (cute), jeresygirl03, lily's guardian angel, feANGEL258, me, flame me (that's the most brilliant penname…I already told you that), princess pixie ice, guess who (who??).

If I didn't write your name I'm so sorry…don't be mad! Review instead! I promise a huge thank you next chappie-enjoy!

  



	15. The horrible full moon 2

****

Chapter 15: the horrible full moon 2.

Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Sirius walked around the room and then sat on his bed, sighing.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm sure he'll be alright." Lily said, wraping her arms around worried James.

"You don't undrstand, Lils, it was worse then ever." The black haired wizard held her tightly.

Sirius got up from his bed and started pacing around the room.

"Will you stop that!" Peter exclaimed.

Sirius sat back on his bad and then got up again.

"Padfoot…" James warned but Sirius silenced him.

"He stopped howling." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Oh, no…" James's face turned white. "Do you think he is…"

"Don't you dare say that!" Lily shouted. "We have to try and get out of here."

The four friends went downstairs to the common room again and Lily tried to open the door with her wand. A loud explosion startled them and they watched with shock as golden letters began to form infront of their eyes.

The letters turned to words and the marauders were ready to kill someone…or to be more accurate, to kill Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"I can't believe it!" Sirius bellowed.

The letters moved infront of their faces, mocking them. The gold writing said: "There will be no late night adventures tonight, marauders! This is our revenge!"

"They are dead." James hissed. The golden letters started flying around them.

Lily sat on the couch. "Do you guys think they know, about Remus?"

The three marauders looked at each other, horrified.

"I never thought about it." Sirius said.

They sat in the common room in silence. The hours moved slowly, Peter fell a sleep on one of the couches. Sirius sat on the other couch, staring at the floor. James hugged Lily who fell asleep, her head resting on his lap. He looked at her closely, observing her lovely features. They were going out for about a month, but it almost seemed like nothing changed between them. True, they kissed and met for snog sessions and they almost had sex one night, but other then that nothing changed. She still wouldn't allow him to see the real Lily Evans.

Sighing, he held her closer and promised to himself that he'll talk to her.

Remus Lupin sat in the darkest corner of the room. He coughed again and paniced when he saw the blood that ran from his mouth. Resting his head in his hands he started sobbing, the pain was horrible. Part of him wondered if he'll survive until morning.

The pain started again and Remus screamed. He hated himself for screaming and crying but he ached so much. Every cell in his body screamed with agony. The pain wave passed and Remus waited for the next one.

He was naked and his clothes were on the old couch that stood in the middle of the room. Sighing, he reached out for his warm cloak but a new, even powerfull pain hit him with full force and he fell back to the floor.

Shutting his eyes tight, he realised that it was too late. The wolf came and pushed his sane mind aside, taking full controll on his body and soul.

The wolf sniffed around the room, looking for new human flash. But the animal sensed something else as well, something was missing, what was that? Scratching his ear lazilly the wolf realized something. Where was his mate? He had a mate…a black haired mate, where was she?

The wolf howled and called his mate again and again. He recieved no reply. He walked around the room, sniffing the air. Frustrated, he started looking for human flesh. He howled again when he couldn't find any.

The wolf started to scratch himself with anger…pure anger. He howled again and again, calling his mate until the loss of blood made the animal collapse on the floor with a sickening sound.

Sirius and James hurried outside the moment they opened the portrait hole. They tried to wake peter but he just kept snoring so they left him in the common room. The two wizards froze the whimping willow with the help of a long branch and hurried inside.

James frozed when he entered the dark room. He heared Sirius gasp behind him. The room was a mess, the couch was broken and pieces of broken wood were spread all over.

"Remus?" Sirius called.

"Try the other room, he might be there." James moved around the room, trying to find his friend. When he passed around the broken couch he saw him. Curled to a small ball, was Remus Lupin, unconscious.

"Sirius, I found him." James hurried and kneeled next to his friend. He heared Sirius's footsteps as he came from the other room.

Remus looked horrible. His head rested next to a pool of blood and vomit and his body was covered with huge wounds and scraches. James eyes widened with fear. He reached out and checked his pulse.

"Is he alive?" Sirius wispered.

"Yeah." James mumbled. "But I don't like his breathing, we have to get him to the hospital wing."

Remus's breathing was short and shallow and the two friends looked at him with worry. Sirius found Remus's cloak and kneeled next to his friend.

"Come on, James, lets get him out of here." They wrapped the cloak around his body and carried him towards the castle. Remus moaned softly and they stopped moving.

"Moony?" Sirius and James looked at him.

"James, Sirius…" the werewolf wispered. "It doesn't matter anymore, just leave me here."

"What?" Sirius shouted. "What the fuck are you talking about? James, come on…we can't lose anymore time." The two wizards continued walking, Remus lost his conscious again.

They hurried inside the hospital wing and called Madam Rosemary. The nurse seemed worried and upset when she saw the unconscious werewolf.

"Get out, you two." She ordered.

"Hell no!" James shouted. "We're staying here." Sirius nodded his head.

The nurse looked at them, anger in her eyes, then she turned towards the fire and threw floo powder to the flames. "Dumbledore." She called.

Albus Dumbledore's face appeared within the flames.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mr. Lupin is here. He is in a preety bad shape…I'm not sure I can help him."

"What?" James shouted. "What do you mean you can't help him?"

"Please, calm yourself, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore told him and then turned to the nurse. "I'll send her to the hospital wing at once." He said and the nurse nodded her head.

"Who?" Sirius wispered.

Remus moaned again and his two friends looked at him.

"Remus?" 

"Am I dead yet?" the werewolf coughed again.

"You're not gonna die!" James assured him. Remus's eyes roled backwards and he lost his consciousness again.

"Remus…OH my god!" a woman's voice startled them and they turned to see Megan Paul standing behind them, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide open.

"Megan!" Sirius hugged her. "Please, you have to help him…"

The young woman looked at them and then turned her eyes towards the bed.

"I knew it…" she wispered. "He is a werewolf."

**Please Review!! I want many, many , many, Reviews!!! (laughing like crazy)

I wanna thank all my reviewers: Jerseygirl03, FEAngel258, OriginalProxy, Skyliea, Star, ruthie, Laura-Grace and kali…thank you all!!!

A note to ruthie: is my grammer that bad???

Also: I have a new story: Under Cover. It's a Remus fic. If you're interested pls R/R it!

  



	16. Bed time

****

Chapter 16: Bed time.

Sirius and James stared at each other and then slowly nodded. Megan seemed worried and angry and she pushed them away from his bad. Sighing, she observed the 

numerous bruises and scratches.

Slowly, she touched his wounds. Her hands glowed with bright light. James and Sirius watched with awe as the bleeding stopped and the scratches healed. After a while Megan got up and walked unstadilly to the neerest armchair.

"Can I have some water?" she asked.

The nurse gave her a glass of water and left the room. The young girl drank the glass and leaned back, sighing.

"Megan? Are you o.k?" James asked.

"Yes…it's just that…healing someone also mean sharing some of his pain."

"Please don't be mad at him." Sirius told her. "He didn't know how to tell you."

"He lied to me." Megan looked at the two wizards. "I know there is more to this story. I have a feeling that it has to do with your ridiculous names."

James and Sirius stared at each other. After a while James spoke.

"You read about werewolves, right?" Megan nodded and he continued. "Then you know that werewolves won't harm animals."

"We became Animagis…" Sirius said and almost smiled when her eyes widened. "Two years ago. That's the meaning of our names."

"Isn't that…illegal?" she asked.

"Yes." James answered. "It's illegal. Please don't tell anyone. Only a few people know about Remus and it's best to keep it that way."

Megan nodded and then looked at Remus again. He seemed peacefull. The scratches disappeared and only a few bruises remained. "I'm starving…" She said. "We should go to breakfast, he'll be o.k."

The boys nodded and they headed towards the great hall together.

Arabella and Lily couldn't eat. Lily told her friend about the night events and the blond witch was furious.

"Oh, Lils…I hope he is o.k. He didn't look good yesterday." She said.

"Good morning." A familiar voice said and the two girls raised their heads.

"Megan?" Arabella jumped from her sit and hugged her friend. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

Megan tried to answer but then Lily hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much! Are you staying?"

"Oh, god, Lily…air!"

Lily released Megan from her grasp and they all sat next to the table. Megan grabbed some food and juice and everyone stared at her while she ate.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked.

"I was at St.Mungos(sp??). Dumbledore sent me there so I could learn to use my abilities. He also said that the hospital is one of the safest places and that I'll be safe there."

"Then why are you here?" Arabella asked.

"I don't know…he wanted to see me but then he sent me to the hospital wing."

"Why?"

Megan looked at Sirius and James and they nodded.

"She helped Remus." James smiled warmly. "He was in preety bad shape."

"Oh my god I forgot about him! Is he alright?" Lily exclaimed.

"He'll be fine. He is sleeping now."

"Speaking of last night…we should get back on those Slytherins." James hissed.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "But I think we should wait for Moony to wake up, after all, he suffered the most from their prank."

"By the way, where is Peter?" James looked around the table.

"He is still sleeping." Lily snorted. "I tried to wake him up for more then 10 minutes."

"He seems preety tired lately, isnt he?"

"We should talk to him…maybe there's something wrong." Sirius said and the others agreed.

They continued eating until the owls came with the mail. A brown, ugly looking, owl landed next to Lily and she took the letter it handed her. It was a white, plain envelope and Lily opened it. Her face hardened and she shoved the letter to her pocket.

"Lils?" James asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, James." She got up and left the great hall. James continued staring at his plate.

"Prongs? Aren't you gonna follow her?" Sirius asked.

"No." he said bitterly. "She doesn't want me to follow her. I'm her boyfriend and she won't let me near her. I still don't know her."

Megan dropped her fork. "You're her boyfriend? Wow, I missed a few things."

"Yeah, you did…" Arabella smiled and looked at Sirius.

"Oh, no…you two? Unbelievable!" she smiled at her friends. "This is great."

The day passed by and Lily and James bearly talked to each other. Sirius and Arabella started to become frustrated with their friends behavior and convinced James to talk to Lily.

"Go, James…she's in her dorm." Sirius said.

It was close to midnight and Sirius and Arabella studied in the Gryffindor common room. They planned on finishing their DADA assey and then Sirius will walk Arabella to the Revenclaw common room with James cloak. James kept sighing to himself as he sat on the sofa and his two friends turned very mad at him.

"Yes, James, please talk to each other." Arabella tried.

"Alright, alright…" James got up from the sofa and headed upstairs to the girls dorm.

He knocked on the wooden door and heard Lily's voice telling him to enter.

"Hey, Lily…" He walked inside and sat on her bad. "How are you?"

"Fine." She said, not looking in his eyes.

"We are…kinda…I don't know, Lily, I don't want to fight with you."

"I know, James, I don't want to fight either. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to tell you everything about my life yet."

"But, Lils, that's why I'm here for. I'm here so you could tell me everything."

"I know." Lily sighed. "Give me more time, please."

"I'll give you time." James smiled. "But I'm not a very patient man." He winked.

Lily laughed and kissed him deeply on his lips. He responded and pulled her firmly against him. His heart beat grew faster and he felt the amazing feeling he always had when he was with Lily. Lily pulled him on top of her and the books that were on her bad fell to the floor.

Slowly, they removed each other's clothes. James's lips kissed her neck, making her shiver and then moved lower to her breasts. Lily almost screamed when he kissed her breast slowly, and then moved lower tracing a trail of wet kisses on her now flushed skin.

She breathed hard and then pulled him up and searched his lips. He groaned to her lips and she caressed his chest, enjoying her power over him.

"Lily, are you sure? We don't have to do it." James kissed her ear lobe and moaned when she pulled his boxers down and caressed him. "Oh…maybe we have to do it…"

Lily laughed to his lips. "I want you James Potter." She wispered.

"O.k…" he answered, smiling.

He entered slowly, fearing for her, but he soon forgot all his worries when she raised her hips to meet his thrusts. Moaning again, he kissed her and continued thrusting, slowly, deeply until he felt her shudder beneath him and she pulled him over the edge with her.

He collapsed on top of her, panting hard. Lily smiled and caressed his hair, holding him tight. He made a movement but she stopped him.

"No, wait…don't go yet."

Sighing, he turned them on the side with out pulling out from her. Facing her, he smiled and caressed her cheek. She had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It was amazing, I never felt that way before."

"This wasn't your first time." He stated.

"No." she blushed. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" he enveloped her in his arms. "I just don't wanna know who he was…" he chuckled.

"I won't tell you then." He felt her smiling to his neck.

They stayed silent for a moment and then Lily laughed.

"What?"

"I know why it was so good." She said.

"Why?"

"Because that was a make up sex."

James snorted. "No, I don't think that's the reason." He kissed her neck. "I think it's because I am such a great lover…"

"Really?" she teased him and then clenched her inner muscles, making him groan. To her surprise she felt him grow hard inside of her. "Oh…" she flushed.

"You see?" he kissed her again. "I told you…"

Remus Lupin opened his eyes slowly. He closed them with a groan when the room started spining. He felt like he was on fire. Someone placed a cold cloth on his forehead and he sighed greatfully.

"Remus?" the soft voice sounded familiar.

Remus tried to talk but could only moan.

"You'll be alright…you had a tough night."

He tried to open his eyes again. When his blurry vision cleared he saw Megan sittingnext to his bed. She caressed his face and smiled. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Am I dreaming?" he wispered.

"No…I'm here."

He started shivering again. The fever wouldn't leave his body. Megan caressed his face with the wet cloth and it seemed to ease his suffering.

"Where were you? I looked for you." He wispered. "You weren't there, I needed to find you." He looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad you came back."

Megan just nodded. He closed his eyes and seemed relaxed. After about two hours the fever stopped and he seemed cooler. Megan covered him with the blanket. 

After a while he opened his eyes suddenly and stared at her. She saw the horror in his eyes and moved closer to him.

"Remus?"

"You know…" he wispered and she nodded, looking away from him. He stared at her for a while and then turned away from her, burried his head in his hands and started crying quietly. He lost her, he knew that, she won't stay with him.

The arms that enveloped him startled him and he cried harder when he heard her talking to him softly, trying to calm him.

"Shhh…Remus, we'll talk about it later…I'm here now. Please, calm down."

They stayed like this until dawn when Remus fell a sleep and Megan looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

** Well, that was it for now…I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!

Thanks 2: Jeresygirl03, Princess pixie ice, skysong, skyliea, star, amib, Ash, I still have no life (is that you Flame me??), Trinity, Laura grace and kali, Calicat.

Read my new L/J story: Blood Ties. And REVIEW of course…


	17. A Chaser skills

Chapter 17: A Chaser skills.

James Potter opened his eyes slowly and then snapped them shut when the rays of sunlight nearly blinded him. He turned his head to the right and saw Lily, sleeping peacefully. Smiling, he traced the line of her jaw with his finger. Last night was amazing and very spontaneous, he never thought their first time will be so…un planned.

Lily stirred slightly and snuggled closer to him. He felt her smiling to his chest as she caressed his chest. He kissed her hair softly. "Morning…" she said.

"Morning it is." He agreed.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

James grinned. "Yes…I was extremely tired."

Lily laughed. Last night was too good to be true. James was kind and caring and she felt safe in his arms. Making love to him was unique and special and she felt like she could do it forever. It felt like she knew his body forever and he knew her's.

James caressed her back and sighed. "I love you, Lily, I didn't say that last night…"

"Well, you didn't have to say it. You showed it." Lily grinned. "I love you too."

The door burst open and Megan hurried inside and nearly jumped on her bed, her face burried in the pillow.

"Naked James Potter, please get out, this is the girls room you know and I want to sleep."

"Fine," James grinned. "But don't look."

"I'll try to contain myself." She mumbled.

James kissed Lily and got up from the bed, collecting his clothes on the way. After he put his jeans and T-shirt he heared a soft laugh from Megan's bed.

"Hey, Lily, your boyfriends got a nice ass." She smirked.

"Megan!" Lily shriked.

"What? It was a compliment."

"Thank you." James turned red. "How is Remus?"

"Fine." She answered and then turned away from him. James raised his eyebrow and looked at Lily who seemed a little worried.

"I'll see you later, guys." James left the room and Lily smiled at the closed door.

She got up and wore black pants and T-shirt and went to the bathroom. When she came back Megan was crying.

"Meg? What happened?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me." The girl sobbed. "He told me to go away and that he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Remus? But why would he do this? He missed you so much."

"I only found out he is a werewolf last night."

"You didn't know?"

"No, I wanted to talk to him so much but he doesn't want to talk to me. He told me to get out and never come back."

Lily hugged her friend and caressed her hair while she cried.

"Don't worry Meg, he'll come around, he loves you."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

Megan slept the entire morning and woke up before lunch. When she got to the great hall everyone was there. She sat next to Sirius who smiled at her.

"How are you?" he asked, handing her a glass of juice.

"Fine, I guess." She shrugged. "How is Remus?"

"I tried to knock some sense into him but he is stubborn. He should be here for lunch."

"Really?" Megan paniced.

At that moment Remus walked inside and headed towards the Griffindor table. His friends registrated his tired face and slow steps as he walked towards them. Megan started getting up but Sirius held her in her place.

"Wait," he hissed. "Don't give up yet."

Remus sat next to Lily and sighed. He saw Megan from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to see her, it was useless, she wouldn't stay anyway. The silence around the table drove his crazy. He looked around him. James and Lily glared at him, Sirius's eyes pleaded him to do something, Megan looked away. Even Peter raised his eye brows.

"Can anyone pass me the juice, please?" he asked quietly.

They glared at him. Sirius was about to get up from his chair and yell at him when Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Megan…" The girl looked at him. "I need to see you in my office please."

Megan got up and followed the headmaster to his office. Once inside she sat on the red sofa and he sat next to her. "We must think of a new plan." He said.

"I'm sorry?" Megan stared at him.

"Deatheaters showed up at st. Mungos this morning, searching for you."

"What? They showed up in a hospital?"

"Yes, the ministry's aurors caught one of them. When they gave him the truth potion he confirmed that Voldemort wants you on his side. That deatheater that got inside the Potter's house on christmass was after you."

"I still don't get it, I won't join him…never."

"It doesn't matter what you want, he can use the Imperious curse on you and make you work for him. You can be very usefull for him."

"Then what can we do?" she asked, sounding quite desperate.

"Stay here for now. I have an idea…but…"

The door swung open and a young looking man burst inside, startling them both. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Alastor…I'm in a middle…"

The auror cut him off.

"There was an attack, I need to see James Potter immediately."

The headmaster looked at Megan. "We'll finish this conversation later." Megan nodded and walked out from the room, her heart heavy.

Lily and James sat in the common room in front of the fire. They enjoyed the silence. It was Saturday noon and the other Gryffindors were either outside enjoying the day or in their dorms, sleeping.

The sound of the portrait hall opening made them turn around and they saw Profesor McGonagall entering the room, looking upset. "Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to see you."

James looked at Lily and a look of worry passed between them. Lily caressed his hand and he got up and followed the witch to Dumbledore's office.

When he got inside he was surprised to see his parents boss, Alastor Moody. He swallowed hard and sat in front of Dumbledore. The headmaster looked grave.

Moody cleared his throat.

"Mr. Potter, as you know you're parents were on a mission in the last two months. Last night a group of deatheaters surrounded them right outside your house."

"Are my parents dead?" James asked.

"The deatheaters hexed them…your father managed to evade the killing curse…I'm afraid your mother didn't make it…I'm sorry, James…"

James blinked his eyes, Moody talked more but he heared nothing. A loud noise invaded his ears and he felt blackness surrouding his eyes.

He fainted.

*Please REVIEW!! I feel great when I'm reading your reviews…

Thank you: Calicat, Jeresygirl03, Star, Trinity, I still…oh well, Kristin, Christabell, 

Oobergoober, Neni Potter-you're my 100th reviewer!!, Starborn, Victoria,

FEAngel258, Ruthie, Laura-Grace and Kali-you know, I didn't see it coming either, it just wrote itself…

Review!!!


	18. James's promise

Chapter 18: James's promise.

The deatheaters appeared out of nowhere. They apparated right next to the non apparating zone that surrounded the Potter's house. The night was dark and they surprised the Potters the moment they appeared next to the house after traveling a key port. It was probably Harold Potter's chaser skills that saved his lives.

His wife never played Quidich. The killing curse hit her before she even managed to pull out her wand. She didn't even notice the deatheaters.

Harold Potter sank to the ground quickly, years of evading bludgers made his movements faster. He was hit, yes, but not by the killing curse.

James Potter woke up, sweating. He had a terrible dream. He dreamed that his mother was dead and that his father was in St.Mungo's, in critical shape. He rubbed his temples and looked around him, he wasn't in his room, what the hell?

The last events floaded his mind all at once and he snapped his eyes shut, shuddering. It was true. His mother was dead and his father was in critical shape. He opened his eyes again and started to get up from the bed. He had to get home, he had to go see his father.

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter." Madam Rosemary entered the room followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, Please, I need to see my father."

"Yes, yes, Mr. Potter, I only want to check up and make sure you're alright. You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm alright." James insisted but the nurse checked him up anyway.

After what seemed like forever he was allowed to get up from his bad and he followed Dumbledore to his office in order to use the floo powder. When he entered the fire place he stopped.

"Lily, I have to tell her." He said urgently.

"It's alright, I already informed your friends. Go visit your father, James." Dumbledore said softly. "Contact me if you'll like your friends to come over and stay with you."

James nodded and threw the floo powder. Green flames surrounded him and he dissappeared.

Lily stared at the ceiling. It was horrible loosing a parent. She tried to stop the tears from falling but couldn't. Everything was falling apart. They thought the Potters were safe, that nothing can hurt them but it wasn't true.

Arabella sat beside her, trying to comfort her. The killings became something almost regular but non of them thought it can hit the Potters who were pure blooded and aurors. Sirius and Remus sat on the couch across from the girls and had a hard time 

Adjusting to the new situation. Megan was at the Astronomy tower, it was the only place that made her calm.

The portrait hall swang open and Dumbledore entered the Gryffindor common room. He cleared his throat and the five wizards looked at him.

"Is James alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yes…I would like to speak with you, Mr. Lupin."

Remus got up from the couch and walked out from the common room after the headmaster.

"I have to see him." Lily wispered.

"I know." Arabella held her hand. "But he needs some time alone."

James waited in the waiting room, sitting in a plastic chair that caused his back imense pain. He didn't care. Around him, hospital workers, doctors and nurses walked fast and tried to heal as much pain as possible. His father was beyond any healing.

Nothing can help him. They brought Megan from Hogwarts but she couldn't help. The intensity of his father's pain sent her spiraling to the floor, screaming with agony. Now, she held his hand as he looked around him, feeling numb all over.

His father was dead.

And the worst part of it was that he suffered so much.

"James?" Megan tried to get some respond from him but he just looked at her, his eyes empty. She caressed his hand. "Are you alright?" He snorted in response to her question.

"Am I alright?" his voice was cold. "He should have died last night, he shouldn't have suffered so much!"

People stared at him and he glared back at them.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, he is not your father." He said bitterly. "Do you remember the time you asked us if any of us have parents? Well, there you go…Voldemort kill pure blooded too."

She didn't respond and he kept talking. "When you tried to heal him, what did you feel? Was he in great pain?"

"Don't, James, you don't need to know this."

"Yes I do."

"He was under a pain killing spell but his body was in bad shape. I couldn't help. I was able to mend the small wounds but not the big ones. He was hit by the Cruciatus curse and the man that casted it was very powerfull, that's why he was in such a bad shape."

James started sobbing and Megan hugged him tightly, rocking him gently.

"I want to see Lily." He mumbled.

"I already talked to Dumbledore, they are waiting for you in your house."

"Then I want to go home." She nodded and they headed towards the exit.

James and Megan entered the Potters living room and brushed the ash from their clothes. James looked around him everything seemed the same. The tears threatened to fall again and he tried desparetly to stop them. Lily entered the living room and hugged James.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" she asked. James nodded and they headed upstairs. Megan collapsed on the sofa and breathed hard. It was too much, too much pain.

A pair of strong arms enveloped her and she allowed herself to cry. The hands that enveloped her caressed her hair and wispered soft words in her ears. After a while, she calmed down and breathed shakily.

"It looks like we are crying too much lately, don't you think?" The voice wispered in her ear. His hands still caressed her hair and back.

Megan raised her head and looked directly inside Remu's eyes. He looked sad and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Remus…" she started talking but he put his finger on her lips and silenced her.

"Shhh…we'll talk tommorow. We can't make any decisions in that state."

She nodded and rested against his embrace again. He sighed and held her, smiling softly.

Lily sat next to James on his bad, his eyes were red and he was quiet. Lily enveloped him in her arms and he shuddered in her arms, sobbing. She stroked his hair and back softly and felt her own tears falling.

Slowly, he began kissing her neck. His kisses were soft and gentle and caressed her back, pulling her more firmly against him.

"James?" Lily wispered.

"Lily, please…you're the only one I have left." He murmured.

Lily backed away from him and took off her shirt and bra. James took of his shirt and they stumbled to the bad. James's kisses turned passionate and demanding. He wanted to forget everything and focus on nothing but her, the girl he loved.

Lily kissed his lips, his neck, his tears, tasting their saltness. She wanted to make him forget. Forget everything, but them. She kissed his chest slowly, drawing circles around his nipples and then moved up and left a trail of moist kisses until she got to his neck.

James moaned softly and pulled her to him for a long kiss. Lily moved her hand between their bodies and positioned herself above him. Slowly, she took him inside. James kept his eyes open, watching her with intense gaze.

They moved together, finding a slow and stable rhythm that was old as magic itself. James couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautifull, the way she arched her back and pulled him even deeper inside of her…for a moment, he wanted nothing more 

than to stay inside of her, forever.

Lily felt his gaze on her body. His intense gaze burned her body leaving a mark that was totally his, James Potter. Looking down at him, she smiled. She will always love him, she knew that now. He made her whole.

After a while his vision blurred and he thrusted upwards, making her increase her rhythm. Lily couldn't keep her eyes open, she felt herself reaching over the edge and wanted to take him with her. She clutched her inner muscled tightly, causing him to groan and push hard inside of her.

James pulled her down and their lips met as they pulled each other over the adge.

After they calmed a bit James held her tightly and inhaled her scent.

"I love you." He wispered.

Lily raised her head and smiled sadly. "I love you too."

"I just want you to know." He caressed her hair. "That you're all I have left. I'll never leave you, Lily, no matter what. You're safe with me."

Lily kissed him softly and rested her head against his chest. After a few minutes, she fell a sleep.

James stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "I'll protect you with my life, Lily, I swear…" with that promise, he fell a sleep. 

*O.k it was a messy chapter I know it. I had a lousy week and I don't think it will get better next week, I hope you still liked it. Anyway REVIEW! Also, I'm not sure about that love scene it the end. I don't think I like that scene very much, pls tell me what you think of it. 

Thank you to my great reviewers: Anon, Kaydee, Frodo rules, Vera, Sarah, Addie. 


	19. Lily's story

Chapter 19: Lily's story.

STOP!! Before you read this please go back to chapter 18. I added a bit to the love scene at the end of the chapter and I hope it's better. Tell me what you think!

Sirius opened his eyes slowly, streching, he looked to his right and smiled. Arabella was there, still a sleep. Her gentle face were calm and relaxed. He reached out and caressed her cheek, carfull not to wake her up.

Last night she was his saviour, his ancor. He avoided James in fear that he won't be able to contain his sorrow. And he cried for a long time. He cried for all the people he loved so much and had to suffer. Arabella stayed with him and held him while he cried. They fell a sleep in each other arms.

Arabella stired and then opened her eyes slowly, she smiled when she saw Sirius.

"Hey."

"Good morning." Sirius grinned.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better, thank you." He hugged her softly.

"Sirius? What am I doing in your bed?"

"Hmmm, you told me that you'll stay here until I fell a sleep."

"Oh…I fell a sleep before you did." Arabella blushed.

"Yeah." He grinned again.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It's alright." He leaned down to kiss her and then stopped. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"What?"

"Shhh…" he put his finger on her lips and she listened. He was right, she could hear footsteps. "It's not even 7 in the morning." Sirius wispered and got up from the bed. He grabbed his wand and opened the door. Arabella followed him.

The hallway was deserted but they could still hear footsteps coming from downstairs. Sirius and Arabella came down the stairs quietly, their wands in their hands.

The noise came from the kitchen and they headed to that direction. Sirius opened the kitchen door with force and entered the room. "Stop right there!" he shouted.

"Sirius? What is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Peter? What are you doing here? We tried to reach you last night, where have you been?"

Peter stood next to the counter, a glass of orange juice in his hand. He was panting hard. Sirius scared the hell out of him.

"Yeah, it's a long story, I'll tell you later when everyone wakes up. How is James?"

"I don't know." Sirius said. "I didn't see him last night."

"Megan and Remus are sleeping on the couch." Peter smirked.

"They are?" Sirius smirked back.

"Sirius!" Arabella warned him but he just smiled at her and headed towards the living room. When Arabella got there Remus's hair was already bright green and his robe was a perfect match to the new look of his hair. Megan's hair was black with blue in the lower part of her long hair. Sirius was about to mess with her clothes when Arabella stopped him.

"Will you stop that?"

"You're no fun." He pouted.

"What are you doing?" James's voice sounded shocked and Sirius turned around, feeling a shame with himself.

"I…I was just…"

James grinned at him and Sirius heared a wild laugh that came from the couch. He turned around to see Megan and Remus laughing and heared James and Lily's laugh.

"Remus? What did you do?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Hey, you shouldn't have messed with my hair, you know I always get even."

"I didn't expect it to be so fast." Sirius mumbled.

"This hilarious…" Lily giggled. "After all, he is a dog."

"I'm not a dog!" he protested. "Moony! What did you do to my shirt?"

"It's says: I'm my own best friend." Megan smirked.

"Oh, that's witty, Remus, realy good." Sirius frowned and then smiled. "Ok, I guess it's kind of funny." He admited.

"Hey, Peter, where have you been?" James asked.

"Hey, James, I'm sorry for your parents." He stopped talking and then looked at the others. "Ok, I guess I should tell you. My father was sick…a muggle thing. He died three days ago." The others gaped at him. "That's the reason I was away from school so much."

"I'm sorry." James said. "You should have told us."

"It's alright. We werent very close but I have to take care of my mother now."

"Were your friends, Peter, tell us if you ever need anything." Sirius said and everyone nodded.

"Tahnk you." Peter blushed a little.

"I'm hungry, you're coming for breakfast?" Megan asked.

The others followed her to the kitchen and they made breakfast.

"Dumbledore said that we should go back to Hogwarts tommorow." Sirius said, biting his bread. "You can stay here as long as you want, James."

"No, I'll come back with you, I got nothing here."

"Are you going to sell the house?" Remus wondered.

"No." James shook his head. "But I might do a bit of changes."

They continued eating with silence and when they finished Sirius and Arabella headed outside and went to the garden. Remus went to his parents house and Megan went to st. Mungo's to get her stuff. Lily and James sat next to the fire and stared at each other.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"You once asked me to tell you about Petunia, do you remember?"

James stared at her and then nodded.

"My parents…well the ones that died by Voldemort werent my real parents."

James stared at her. "You're parents were wizards?" he asked.

"I don't know. They died when I was very little and they were my foster parents friends. So the Evans's took care of me."

"And Petunia?"

"Petunia loved me until I received my letter from Hogwarts. Her parents couldn't give her a new brother or sister so she was very happy when they adopted me. When I got the letter they were very proud of me and Petunia was under the impresion that they loved me more then they loved her. So she started to fight with me. She called me a freak and all kinds of horrible names." Lily's eyes were full with tears and James held her close.

"She was terrified from the change and terrified from me. So she hated me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get too close to me."

"I am close now." He grinned.

"Everyone I love dies on me." She mumbled.

"What?"

"It's true." She wispered. "I lost four parents."

"Oh…babes, that's not true. This is not you're fault, I told you that already."

"I told you now because I realized last night that it's too late. You're in my heart and I can't push you away. I wanted you to know that everyone I love di…"

"Don't say that, please." He cupped her face with his warm hands and kissed her gently. "I love you and if you'll push me away I'll come back."

"And what if I'll run away?"

"I'll find you." He declared with an arrogant grin.

"I love you too." She wispered and kissed him passionatly.

"Whoops…sorry to interrupt but have you seen Remus?" Megan smiled sheepishly from the entrance of the livingroom.

Lily wiped her tears and James smiled at her.

"He went to see his parents." He said.

"Oh, do you think he'll mind if I'll join him?"

"No…you travel by floo. The address is 'Lupin's house'."

"Thanks."

When Megan came to him Remus was sitting on the grass in the yard that surrounded his parents house. He was surprised to see her but smiled broadly at her.

"Megan…"

"Hey, no one is inside." She said.

"Yeah, my parents are at work, they said they will be here for lunch."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." He nodded and she sat beside him on the grass.

They didn't talk but they both felt the change in the atmosphere that surrounded them. He looked at her and she gazed back at him. Her heart nearly stopped at the sudden awarness between them. She wanted him and he wanted her it was clear from the way his eyes scanned her. He looked like… a wolf? Her mind registered and she tried not to grin at the thought.

Remus still stared at her, fighting the strong will to grab her and kiss her senseless and maybe some more. He missed her so much. He loved her so much, but did she love him back? Did she realize the consequences of him being a werewolf?

Megan made the decision for him, she pulled his face to her and kissed him gently. Remus deepened the kiss and she moaned happily, buring her hands in his brown hair. Remus reached out and pulled her more firmly against him.

She moved her lips from his and kissed his neck, leaving trails of wet kisses on every inch of exposed flesh she could find. Remus groaned and pulled her on top of him.

"I love you, Meg, I missed you so much." He wispered.

"I missed you too." She stopped kissing him. "I love you too." And this time, she looked directly in his eyes.

"Good." He grinned and puher to another kiss.

**Please Review!!! I hope this wasn't too sad…thank you all my reviewers!!

**Read my new L/J story "Blood ties" I promise you'll love it!

Thank yous…JeresyGirl03, Padfoot (the greatest prankester, ha?), FEAngel258, Starborn, Amib, Erica (I hope you liked this one better…), Oobergoober (favorites…hint, hint…), Star, Laura Grace and Kali, Neni Potter, Ccilia (thank you!) Skyleia…Thank you all very much!!


	20. The secret keeper

Chapter 20: The secret keeper.

Sirius Black smiled to himself when he saw Arabella trying to choose between an orange tiger and a white tiger. She took a good look at each one of them and sighed, looking a bit frustrated.

"Will you choose already?" Sirius laughed.

"I can't, they're so adorable! Look at them…" Arabella shoved the two stuffed animals in Sirius's face and he grinned.

"Yes, they are adorable. Come on, lets go."

"What? No, I don't know which one to choose."

"You don't need to, I'm buying you both of them."

"But…really?" Arabella grinned at him and he laughed. He was happy when she was with him, more happy then ever. And she was happy. He could see it in her eyes.

Arabella grinned at him and then kissed him sweetly on his lips. He immidiatly, deepend the kiss and enveloped her in his arms, smiling to her lips.

"Now arent you glad you gave me a shot when I asked you out?"

"Sirius, I was the one who asked you out." She smirked.

"Oh…well, I guess that's kinda true…"

She stopped his words with another passionate kiss and he sighed. They were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and he had great plans for tonight. He could feel the small, velvet box in his robe pocket and allowed himself to believe that she was going to say yes.

Remus Lupin opened his eyes and glared at the clock that was hung on the wall. He could hear his parents making lunch downstairs. For the first time in many years he wished that they'll go back to work or something.

Turning around, he saw Megan sleeping next to him. She looked beautifull and relaxed. He caresed her bare shoulder, smiling to himself. They made love for hours and it seemed like eternity. Remus shuddred a little and remembered the intensity in their love making. It was desperate and sad and he remembered what Dumbledore told him a few days ago.

She was leaving again. She had to. She had to run for her life and for the lives of her friends. Voldemort will go after James Potter for his own reasons but he will also target her, for being one of the most powerfull healers ever. He had to make his decision.

He loved her. He will do anything for her.

Megan stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey." She wispered and kissed his lips.

Remus kissed her back, caressing her back. She sighed to his kiss and he smiled.

"Hello…" he wispered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…no regrets?" she asked.

"Are you crazy?" he grinned. "And you?"

"No…" she grinned back. "I could do this forever."

"You can." He said, turning serious.

"I can't…I have to dissappear before Voldemort finds me again."

"Stay with me, you'll be safe."

"You can't protect me…"

"Megan…" he breathed. "Let me be your secret keeper."

Megan shook her head violently. "You'll die…he'll come after you."

"He won't, let me do this for you, please. I want you to stay with me…this is the only way!" he was desperate now and she kissed him lightly on his lips.

"On one condition." Remus nodded and she continued. "That if he'll go after you, you'll tell him."

"No." he said. "I won't do it."

"Then I'm leaving."

"Megan, please, let me do this. After you healed me and…I just want you here. I love you."

"Alright…" she sighed. "Just don't die on me, ok? Cause I love you too."

"Thank god…" he wispered and kissed her, enveloping her in his arms. Megan's eyes watered…she could stay…she cried when she kissed him and he kissed her tears promising her again and again that everything will be alright.

James Potter sat infront of the fire. Lily was resting in his lap and he caressed her hair softly, loving the feeling. She fell asleep and he thought about everything that happened in the last few days.

For the first time, he realized that he was the last one, the last Potter. Voldemort will come after him for sure. He had to protect his friends. He had to protect Lily. He was going to be an auror and that will put him in Voldemort's target list. But he couldn't push them away…

"James…" Lily stirred.

"Hey." He smiled at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, are you alright? You seem worried."

James shrugged. "I guess." He said.

"What?" she sat up and faced him, holding his hand.

"The ministry eccepted my request to enter the aurors training program." He said.

Lily just stared at him and nodded sadly. "Youre going after your parents."

"I feel like it's my duty…to revenge their death." James hugged her. "I know that this decision will put me in Voldemort's target lists and by that I will endanger you and all my friends."

"You want me to leave you?" she asked, fearing his answer.

"What if I'll say yes?"

"If you'll push me away I'll come back." She said, repeating the words he told her.

"Good, I don't want you to leave. But I want you to understand…that you are in danger."

"I don't care, I have you." She smiled a little.

James smiled back and kissed her passionatly. "After Hogwarts…" he wispered. "Will you stay with me?"

"Here?"

"Yeah…" he smiled broadly. "Come and move in with me."

Lily just smiled and kissed him again. They ended up on the carpet, laughing and she pulled him on top of her for another kiss.

"Is that a yes?" he managed to ask and she just kissed him harder. "Lils?"

She took of his shirt and kissed his chest slowly causing him to gasp with pleasure. She moved up and kissed him on his lips again. "Does it look like a yes to you?"

"I'm not sure…" he smirked. "Kiss me again and I'll decide."

Smiling to each other, they sank back to the carpet, slowly removing each others clothes.

THE END.

Yeah, I know that was probably a lame chapter…but it was the last one and it closes all the loose ends…at least I hope so…

I really enjoyed writing it and I hope all my readers enjoyed it too.

Please try and read my L/J story: "Blood ties." I promise you'll enjoy that!! Also, read my Remus's story: "Under cover"…pls…give those a shot…

A HUGE thank yous…Star, Jerseygirl03, Ccilia, oobergoober, VioletFields, Sodapopgirl703, Padfoot, Skyleia, Starborn…thank you all!!!

  
  



End file.
